Love Story
by yongie13
Summary: It's You:: sebenarnya siapa yang dilukis Yesung dalam pameran di hangaram art museum?/dan apa alasan Ryeowook tak kunjung datang ke hangaram art museum?/last chapter/YeWook/SiBum/KyuMin/HaeHyuk/ZhouRy/Kangteuk/Hanchul/ShinRi/ RnR...
1. prolog

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**prolog**_

**Author:: yongie13**

Pairing :: all couple Suju

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: uke-genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

**16.00 waktu korea, insadong market.**

Seorang _namja_ berjalan di trotoar jalanan insadong, dengan tangan kanan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku sketsa.

_Namja_ itu berjalan dengan santainya sambil sekekali ia bersiul merdu dan mengarahkan pandangan mata obisidiannya ke beberapa tempat.

Sekarang _namja_ berkepala besar itu berhenti sejenak, mata obsidiannya menatap pedagang 'easel' dan berjalan menuju pedagang itu.

"_Eolma jyo?"_ tanya _namja_ berkepala besar itu menunjuk easel yang tadi di lihatnya.

"4250 won"

"_Harinhae chushigessumnikka?"_ pinta _namja_ berkepala besar itu menunjukkan aegyo nya.

"Hmmm, ne… 4000 won?"

"_Ne, gamsahamnida"_ _namja_ berkepala besar itu kemudian memberikan uang 4000 won kepada _yeojya_ paruh baya itu. Merasa kesulitan, _namja_ bermata obsidian itu mengambil ponsel merahnya dan menguhubungi seseorang untuk membantunya membawakan easelnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kenapa _hyung_ie membeli easel lagi? Apa _hyung_ie tahu kamar _hyung_ie sudah tidak cukup lagi?" omel seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kepada _namja_ bermata obsidian tersebut.

"Tenanglah kyu, sebaiknya kau bawa saja easel ini, tangan kanan _hyung_ masih sakit nih," ucap _namja_ bermata obsidian itu masih dengan senyum kepada _namdongsaeng_-nya yang bernama Kyu, Kyuhyun.

"Y_esung-hyungie_, tadi _appa_ menghubungiku. _appa_ bilang, sebaiknya aku membuang semua lukisan _hyung_ie agar _hyung_ie fokus belajar"

"Lalu?" tanya _namja_ bermata obsidian itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa _hyung_ie tidak takut kalau semua lukisan _hyung_ie aku buang?" tanya Kyuhyun balik kepada Yesung.

"A_ni_, _hyung_ tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu, lalu kapan _appa_ akan kembali?"

"Apa _hyung_ie berharap _appa_ kembali? Kalau aku…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya "Aku tidak mau _namja_ itu kembali ke kehidupan kita, aku… aku cukup punya _umma_ dan _hyung_ie saja," lanjutnya kemudian memasukkan easel setinggi setengah meter lebih itu kedalam mobil sport hitamnya.

"H_yung_ pun begitu, tapi tidak untuk _umma_. Walau _umma_ tersenyum kepada kita, tapi _hyung_ tahu _umma_ membutuhkan _appa,_" Yesungpun masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam milik adiknya itu.

_'hyungie ppabo, kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana appa.'_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Yesung pov**

Kutatap _umma_ dan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahn lama keduanya diam, aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap mereka dari ujung meja makan keluarga kami. Entahlah aku harus menyebut keluarga kim atau keluarga park? _Umma_ bilang, walau bagaimanapun, kami adalah keluarga kim, darah seorang kim youngwoon mengalir di darah kami. Tapi _namja_ yang seharusnya kami panggil _appa_ itu malah tidak pernah kembali lagi, dia hanya meghubungi kami dan sesuka hati memberi perintah.

Sedetik kemudian _umma_ tersenyum, senyum seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang selama bertahun-tahun membesarkan aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau PSP -mu kembali lagi _chagi_?" tanya _umma_ pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk antusias "U_mma_ akan memberikannya asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Sungmin lagi, _umma_ bosan ke sekolahmu hanya karena kau membuat Sungmin menangis _chagi_"

"Tapi _umma_?"kutatap _dongsaeng_-ku itu memncoba memberi penjelasan kepada _umma_.

"U_mma_ tahu chagi, tapi caramu salah. kau tahu? Sungmin itu _yeojya_. Kau tidak seharusnya melempar ulat kearahnya. Beruntung Shindong memanggil _umma_ sebagai _sonsaengnim_ -mu dan bukan sebagai _appa_ Sungmin," jelas _umma_ kepada Kyuhyun.

"U_mma_ marah?" kali ini aku yang bertanya, kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku horror.

"Ya _hyung_ie, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" kesalnya kepadaku.

"A_niyo chagiya, umma _tidak mungkin marah pada kalian. Kalian harta _umma._"

"G_omawo umma,_" aku memeluk _umma_ dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk kami.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"U_mma_? _Umma_ mau kemana?" tanyaku pada _umma_ yang kini bersiap pergi keluar menggunakan mobil -nya.

"U_mma_ harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan operasi, kau jaga Kyuhyun chagiya. Jangan biarkan kyu tidur malam hari ini, tadi _umma_ melihat jadwal pelajarannya, besok dia ujian matematika," kata _umma_ cepat kemudian mencium keningku dan berlalu begitu cepat.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi, melukis.

Sejak kapan aku melukis?

Tidak ada jawaban pasti, tapi aku mulai menyukai lukisan sejak seorang _yeojya_ memberiku buku sketsa. Hanya ada satu lukisan di sana, lukisan grand piano tanpa ada orang yang memainkannya.

"H_yung_ie? Kau belum tidur?" suara Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasku, bukan hanya suara, tapi juga karena tindakannya yang duduk terlalu dekat denganku mengakibatkan aku terpaksa berhenti "U_mma_ dimana?" lanjutnya.

"U_mma_ ke rumah sakit, _umma_ berpesan agar kau tidak tidur malam dan sebaiknya kau belajar, bukankah besok kau ada ujian. Kalau begitu _hyung_ duluan," aku beranjak membereskan peralatan melukisku dan meninggalkan easelku di ruang keluarga kami karena tanganku masih tidak kuat untuk mengangkat easel tersebut.

**Yesung pov end**

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian _hyung_ -nya. Sekarang mata almond -nya menatap benda hitam mungil yang tadi di sembunyikannya di dalam kantong celananya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun men-star PSP -nya, sebuah suara bariton menginstrupsinya.

"Cepatlah tidur Kyu kalau kau masih mau melihat PSP mu itu besok," tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ternyata Yesung masih mengawasi nam_dongsaeng_nya itu.

Dengan wajah yang di tekuk, Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan meniggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, terlihat seorang _yeojya_ berlari memasuki sebuah _hwesa_. Setelah melewati beberapa pegawai dan memasuki lift, _yeojya_ itu kini melangkah di koridor lantai tujuh _hwesa_ tersebut.

"S_ajangnim!_" teriak _yeojya_ mungil sedikit mengubah suara tenornya kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan terlihat bersih dan rapi dari luar.

"N_uguseyo_?" tanya seorang _namja_ paruh baya kepada _yeojya_ itu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari _yeojya_ bertampang innocent itu. Dia hanya diam dalam senyumnya.

Cklekkk

"N_u-nuguseyo_?" tanya _namja_ berperawakan china tersebut sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba melihat kotak yang ia ketahui berisi 'nasi goreng' menghalangi wajah orang yang di belakangnya.

"A_ppa_? _Appa_ lupa pada putri _appa_?" kata _yeojya_ innocent itu menurunkan kotak yang memang berisi nasi goreng tersebut.

"M_wo_? Kapan kau sampai _chagiya_?" tanya _namja_ china itu kemudian memeluk _yeojya_ innocent tersebut "Kenapa kau bisa tahu _appa_ masih di sini?" lanjutnya.

"U_mma_ yang memberitahu, _appa_ pasti sangat sibuk sampai _appa_ lupa kalau hari ini aku sampai, ini aku bawakan _appa_ makan. _Umma_ bilang, _appa_ pasti belum makan," _yeojya_ innocent itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan _appa_ -nya dan menarik _namja_ china tersebut dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih memegang kotak nasi goreng.

"Besok kau jadi masuk ke sekolah barumu?" tanya _namja_ china tersebut kepada _yeojya_ innocent itu.

"Ne _appa_, aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melanjutkannya di sini," jawab _yeojya_ innocent itu pasti.

"N_e,_ kalau kau berfikir begitu, kau bisa memakai mobil _appa_ sampai kau menemukan mobil yang cocok untuk kau pakai di sini."

"A_niyo,_" bantah _yeojya_ itu membuat _namja_ china tersebut menatapnya heran.

"A_ppa_, bolehkan Wookie naik bus ke sekolah?" tanya _yeojya_ itu sedikit takut.

"W_ae chagi_?" _namja_ china tersebut balik bertanya, namun sudah tidak terkejut seperti sebelumnya.

"Hanya untuk…"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau Wookie tidak tahan naik bus katakan saja pada _appa,_" ucap _namja_ china tersebut kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Sudah hampir larut malam, sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum _umma-_mu menutup pintu rumah," kata _namja_ china tersebut sedikit bercanda.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Heechul pov**

Kutatap jam dinding rumahku yang kini menunju ke pukul sepuluh malam. Sejak pukul delapan tadi Ryeowook belum juga kembali dari perusahaan Hankyung. Aku takut anak itu masuk angin kalau pulang malam, besok dia pasti ingin langsung ke sekolah barunya.

"U_mma?_" seketika aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahku yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk tadi. Kutatap malaikat kecilku kini berdiri bersama dengan _namja_ yang sangat ku cintai. Keduanya tersenyum lembut membuat kekhawatiranku hilang begitu saja.

"Kau lama _yeobo,"_ ucapku mangambil tas kerja Hankyung kemudian mengajak mereka berdua masuk.

"U_mma_, besok Wookie naik bus ya?" aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya yang lebih tepat pernyataannya. Kutatap Hankyung yang tersenyum menatapku kemudian menarikku ke kamar.

"Y_eobo? _Kenapa kau biarkan Wookie berdesak-desakan?" kesalku padanya.

"Dia yang meminta, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja. Wookie sudah dewasa chagiya…" Hankyung menggantung kalimatnya, aku menatapnya. "Hanya jalan beberapa menit dan satu kali naik bus kan?" Hankyung tertawa kecil sambil menyentil hidungku.

Aku hanya berdecak kesal menatapnya yang kini mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tapi Han, Wookie sudah lama tidak tinggal di korea."

"Tapi dia juga sudah lama tinggal di Seoul kan? Kita hanya meninggalkan Seoul tujuh tahun dan kita hanya berpisah dengannya selama dua minggu," dia tersenyum menatapku kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, jangan sampai Wookie mendahuluimu bangun besok," bisiknya kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

**Heechul pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

23.00 waktu korea, **Seoul hospital**.

Terlihat seorang dokter tengah membereskan pakaiannya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu kini berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Seoul. Mata beningnya menatap ruang VIP yang dihuni seorang _yeojya_ dengan gummy smile kini menatapnya. _Yeojya_ cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang VIP tersebut.

"I_reumi mwoyeyo?"_ tanya _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"J_eo neon Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi dokter park bisa memanggil saya Eunhyuk"_ ucap _yeojya_ itu setengah membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"N_e,_ dokter sangat cantik. _Eonnie_ku juga bilang begitu,"

"M_ollayo?"_ canda _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian merapikan selimut Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie? Kau belum tidur juga? Akhh dokter park, mianhae dokter."

"U_mma_?"

"Jung -ssi?" _yeojya_ yang di panggil _umma_ oleh Eunhyuk itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ternyata Eunhyuk anakmu? Pantas dia sangat cantik Jung-ssi, dia juga ramah seperti Shindong" kata _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"Kau jangan memujinya dokter, anak ini tidak ada baiknya. Lihatlah dia sekarang, belum juga tidur. Ckckckck," _yeojya_ itu berdecak kemudian berjalan menuju Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dokter, cukup Leeteuk saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi Jung-ssi. _Mannaseo bangapseummnida,_" ucap Leeteuk ramah.

"Kau juga jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel begitu."

"N_e Nari-ah. Ije kaya gesseyo, anyeonghi gyeoseyo,_" ucap Leeteuk ramah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan euhyuk.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**07.10 waktu korea, dobong-gu subway.**

Seorang _namja_ menunggu bus berikutnya dengan hati yang takut. Jelas saja dia takut, takut telat, takut di hukum, dan yang paling dia takutkan, takut tidak bisa mengikuti ujian -nya hari ini.

"Won-ie? Kenapa kau di sini? Cepatlah naik! Kalau tidak kau akan telat," sebuah suara mengistrupsi _namja_ bermaga Choi tersebut.

"Akhhh, _gomawo _atas tumpangannya _hyung_," Tanpa perintah dua kali _namja_ mainly itu masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna merah seperti warna rambut _namja_ yang kini sedang mengemudikannya.

"Di mana mobilmu?" tanya _namja_ berambut merah tersebut.

"Tiba-tiba tidak mau hidup, dan _appa_ juga tidak menungguku tadi," jawab _namja_ bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu "H_yung_? Dimana Donghae? Biasanya _hyung_ bersama dengannya?" lanjut Siwon.

"Dia meninggalkan aku, ckckckck. Dia bilang aku _hyung_ yang payah," jawab _namja_ berambut merah tersebut kemudian memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Wae _hyung_?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"G_wenchanayo,_" jawabnya kemudian memparkirkan mobil sport merahnya di halaman parkir SM high school.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Henry pov**

Kutatap punggung Kibum _eonnie_ yang meninggalkan aku di halaman sekolah SJ school. Sekarang kulihat pagar sekolahku, hanya beberapa meter dari pagar sekolah Kibum _eonnie_.

Tahun depan, aku juga akan menyusul Kibum _eonnie_ ke SM high school. Selama ini Youngwoon _samchon_ yang mengirimi kami kebutuhan. _Samchon_ mengurus perusaah _appa_ setelah kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu. _Samchon_ juga meninggalkan Leeteuk _imo_ demi untuk mengurus _hwese_ yang di bangun _appa_ dan _samchon_ di Yokohama. Tujuh tahun _samchon_ hanya memberi kabar kalau dia baik-baik saja tanpa pulang ke korea.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau berdiri di gerbang saja? Kau menghalangi jalan orang. Apa kau tahu?" sebuah suara menginstrupsiku. Kubalik badanku untuk melihat _namja_ yang tadi menegurku.

_Namja_ itu berwajah seperti anak-anak, tapi dia memakai seragam SM high school sama seperti Kibum _eonnie_.

"O_ppa_ siapa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_. Heh? Kau adik Kibum kan?" aku hanya mengangguk saja, ternyata _eonnie_ku itu sangat terkenal di dekolahnya. Wajar saja, _eonnie_ kan pintar.

"Baiklah adik kecil, siapa namamu?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Kim Henry _imnida_, jangan tertawa _oppa_, aku memang bukan orang korea asli. _Umma-_ku dari china dan _appa-_ku dari korea,"Jelasku padanya.

"Baiklah Henry-ah, _oppa_ harus pergi. Sepertinya _oppa_ terlalu lama berjalan kaki, dan sepertinya _oppa_ akan telat hari ini," Donghae _oppa_ berjalan meninggalkan aku. Sekarang aku masuk ke sekolahku.

**Henry pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, terlihat sekarang Shindong tengah memberi pengarahan kepadanya.

"S_ajangnim_, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya kepada Shindong yang masih memeriksa berkas terakhir Ryeowook.

"Ye, katakanlah,"

"Tadi aku melihat papan pengumuman, SM high school dan SJ school akan melakukan kegiatan rutin, yaitu festival tahunan. Apa aku sudah harus bergabung di festival tersebut?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"N_e_, kau sekarang bagian kelas 1D SM high school RyeoWook-ie," ucap Shindong kemudian memberikan berkas terakhir Ryeowook dan mempersilahkannya menuju kelas barunya.

"K_amsahamnida,_" ucap Ryeowook kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan keluar dari ruangan Shindong.

"S_hilleyehamnida,"_ sapa Ryeowook mengetuk pintu ruang 1D.

"N_uguseyo?"_ seorang _sonsaengnim_ membukakan pintu dan melihat Ryeowook memberikan berkas yang tadi di berikan Shindong. Setelah membaca berkas itu sebentar _sonsaengnim_ tersebut mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kelas, di sebabkan karena anak-anak kelas 1D sedang melaksanakan ujian.

Di dalam ruangan, terlihat Kibum bosan dengan soal matematika yang sudah selesai di kerjakannya sejak tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah memulai aksinya bermain PSP mungilnya yang di sembunyikan di bawah laci.

Kibum mulai memainkan pensil mekniknya, menatap keluar ruangan kelas mereka yan menghadap ke lapangan basket, di sana dia melihat ketua osisnya sedang berbicara dengan Shindong _sajangnim_.

'kira -kira tahun ini siapa yang akan main piano di ruang ini ya kalau aku sibuk dengan Henry daa juga olimpiadeku' pikir Kibum masih memainkan pensil mekaniknya.

Dari kejauhan, mata almond milik Kyuhyun melihat Kibum masih sibuk sendiri. Terlintas di otak cerdasnya sebuah ide untuk menjahili Kibum. Dengan gesit Kyuhyun mempausekan PSP-nya dan menggulung kertas kecil lalu siap untuk melempar kearah Kibum.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau bisa keluar kalau kau mau," belum sempat Kyuhyun melempar kertas tersebut _sonsaengnim_ telah menarik lembar jawaban Kyuhyun dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun keluar.

Mengetahui niat Kyuhyun Kibum hanya tertawa kecil mengingat keusilan _hyongje _-nya itu.

Di luar Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan ponsel flat putih dan earhphone -nya.

"Akhh apa aku sudah boleh masuk? " tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba pada Kyuhyun.

"N_uguseyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida,_" Ryeowook tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun. Lama mereka berbincang. Seorang _sonsaengnim_ memanggil mereka.

"Kim Ryeowook silahkan masuk, dan kau tuan muda Kim, bisa kau masuk sekarang?"

"N_e_ _sonsaengnim,_" ucap mereka bersama.

"A_nyeonghaseyo… _Kim Ryeowook _imnida._"

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kibum."

Setelah perkenalan singkat Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tadi di tunjukan untuknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ini baru pengenalan tokoh :D

Prolog ke-1, prolog ke-2 (pertemuan) akan segera saya publish. Kalau kalian setuju saya publish cerita ini di fandom ini silahkan berikan review-nya :D bercerita mengenai jalan cerita all couple suju. (kecuali kangteuk dan Hanchul)

Bagi yang pernah membaca, ff ini pernah saya publish di blog pribadi. Tapi blog itu sekarang saya private :D hehehe

hanya LS yg bisa saya re-publish di FFn. untuk Feel 'be Mine' belum tahu kepastian re-publish nya. kemungkinanan saya lanjutkan dan chapter sebelumnya saya publish di blog pribadi dengan sebuah password.


	2. love story prolog02

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**Prolog (first meet)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

Pairing :: all couple Suju

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Festival itu di laksanakan selama satu minggu, jadi siapkan kelas kalian masing-masing. Kalian di beri waktu tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya," ucap Donghae kepada semua ketua kelas yang tadi dikumpulkannya. Wibawanya sebagai seorang ketua osis sangat terlihat, walau wajahnya seperti anak-anak.

"S_unbae_ apa nanti sore aku boleh izin? Aku harus membawa Henry ke rumah sakit," pinta Kibum pada Donghae yang kini tengah membereskan perlatannya.

"N_e _Kibum-ie, kau bisa izin. Sebaiknya kau utamakan kesehatan Henry saja," ucap Donghae kemudian menepuk kepala Kibum pelan dengan buku agendanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**11.00 waktu korea, ruang musik SM high school**.

"H_yung_, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sejak dulu. Sebenarnya ini ruang musik apa ruang seni rupa?" tanya _namja_ tinggi berambut merah kepada Yesung yang sibuk melukis di atas easel bercat biru miliknya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Di sini terdapat alat-alat musik, jelas saja ini ruang musik"

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ meletakkan easel ini di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat tenang, aku titip peralatanku di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya Sungmin sejak tadi menghubungiku trus." ucap Yesung meninggalkan _namja_ tinggi berambut merah tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"O_ppa_? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, sepertinya tahun ini kelas kita akan membuat kedai biasa saja."

"Mereka yakin?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"N_e_, aku dengar kelas Kyuhyun akan membuat maid café seperti kelas kita tahun lalu, jadi kita tidak mungkin sama dengan mereka kan?"

"Hmmm baiklah,,, sebaiknya kita siapkan menu musim panas saja," kata Yesung kepada semua penghuni kelas 2A SM high school.

**11.32 waktu seoul,** **kelas 2C SM highschool**.

"Ketua, bagaimana kalau kita buat stand fotografer? Kan yang datang bukan hanya dari SJ School, tapi juga dari sekolah lain? Mereka pasti akan suka berfoto sebagai kenangan," celetuk seorang _namja_ kepada Siwon.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau ketua kelasnya Wonnie, kau yang harus memberi keputusan," ucap Donghae kemudian permisi untuk keluar kelas.

"Hmmm… baiklah. Sepertinya tahun ini kita bekerja tanpa bantuan ketua OSIS," canda Siwon pada teman-temannya yang hanya mendapat senyum sumringah dari Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"KENAPA AKU?" teriak Ryeowook menggelegar di ruang kelas barunya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau bisa main piano tadi Ryeowook-ie?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan evilsmirk -nya.

"Kenapa tidak yang lain? Apa kalian tidak bisa bermain piano? Apa tidak bisa kalau tidak pakai piano?" bantah Ryeowook pada teman barunya.

"Aku bisa, tapi aku harus mengurus Henry, aku harus selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya dan lagi aku harus belajar untuk olimpiade sebentar lagi Ryeowookie."

"Dan kami tidak bisa," celetuk Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook "Kau tenang saja Ryeowookie, aku kenal baik dengan ketua klub musik, dia pasti akan meminjamkan grandpiano-nya untukmu berlatih," ucap Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak _yeojya_ mungil itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**11.45 waktu seoul, seoul hospital.**

"A_ppa_, tadi _eonnie_ bilang sekolahnya akan melaksanakan festival tahunan bersama SJ School. Apa hyukkie boleh datang?"

"Tentu saja kalau kau mau. Tapi sebelumnya nyonya muda Lee harus sembuh," kata dokter Leeteuk yang kini merawat Eunhyuk.

"Kakiku tidak apa _appa_, hyukkie sudah sembuh," ucap Eunhyuk ceria.

"N_e_ kau bisa datang, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menyelesaikan urusan sekolahmu dulu chagiya, kau sudah di rawat seminggu di sini. Coba kau hitung, sudah berapa pelajaran yang kau lewatkan?" tanya Nari pada Eunhyuk, putrinya.

"N_e chagi_, benar kata _umma_mu."

"Jangan terlalu di paksa Nari-ah, Eunhyuk anak yang pintar, dia pasti bisa melewati ujian dengan mudah."

"Eunhyuk bukan Kyuhyun Leeteuk-ah, pasti sedikit sulit untuknya mengejar pelajarannya," mendengar ucapan Shindong, Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau kan bisa minta salah satu murid di sekolahmu untuk membantu Eunhyuk, bukan?" tawaran Leeteuk menginspirasi Shindong.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus memberikan guru privat untuk Eunhyuk," senyum manis ala Shindong membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kibummie, kau mau mengantar Henry ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu _sunbae_?"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil _sunbae_"

"Ne hae _oppa._"

"Ada Siwon-ie yang mengurusnya, aku juga di panggil Shindong _sajangnim_ ke rumah sakit."

"M_wo? Waeyo?_" tanya Kibum heran, dan yang di tanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, biar aku panggil Zhoumi _hyung_ dulu," ucap dongahe kemudian berlari mencari Zhoumi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan _namja_ tinggi berambut merah yang memang terkadang hobby tidur di ruang musik sendirian.

"H_yung_, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang? Tapi sebelumnya kita ke SJ school," ucap Donghae pada Zhoumi.

Dengan wajah senang Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yah, memang dia tidak tidur sebenarnya. Hanya menutup matanya saja.

"Kau masih butuh _hyung_? Kau bilang _hyung_ payah," ucap Zhoumi kemudian menatap Donghae. Dan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"H_yung_ sendiri yang salah, kenapa tiap pagi _hyung_ selalu mau menciumku. Aku ini _namja_ dan aku ini _namdongsaeng_mu. Atau jangan-jangan… _hyung_ tidak normal ya?" kata Donghae yang kemudian mendapat geplakan ringan dari Zhoumi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu kebiasaan _hyung_ kalau bangun tidur. Dan salahkan dirimu sendiri karena memaksa _hyung_ bangun," ucap Zhoumi kemudian mengambil ranselnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"E_onnie_? _Oppa_? Hmmm?"

"Kyaaaa _yeodongsaeng_mu manis sekali Kibumie, bolehkan _oppa_ menciumnya,"

Plak

Sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala merah Zhoumi.

"Jauhkan otak pervertmu dari _dongsaeng_ku _oppa,_" ucap Kibum kemudian menarik Henry masuk ke dalam mobil Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kau yang memukulku sih Hae?"

"Aku melakukannya sebelum Kibum melakukan yang lebih kuat lagi," kata Donghae kemudian menyusul Kibum dan Henry masuk menuju mobil sport merah milik Zhoumi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**15.23 waktu korea, ruang klub musik SM high school.**

'sepi' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Dasar payah! Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang mau menemaniku ke sini, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini anak baru" omel Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit gugup Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki ruang klub musik yang terbilang cukup luas. Mata caramelnya menatap lukisan di atas easel bercat biru yang ada di dekat piano.

"Cantik," ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook menyentuh kanvas di atas easel tersebut. Tidak lama tangannya menemukan bagian yang masih cair.

"Masih baru," gumannya kemudian memilih duduk untuk mulai memainkan piano, tidak mau merusak lukisan yang sangat cantik itu. sekekali mata caramelnya menatap ke lukisan bunga lily tersebut.

_This night is blessing the day that we met._

_The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling._

_I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray_

_for these happy days to always continue_

Ryeowook mulai menekan tuts tus grand piano hitam di hadapannya.

_I'll send you the heart to my heart._

setelah selesai pada bait terakhir, Ryeowook menutup matanya sebentar.

Plok plok plok

"Heh?"

Brakkk

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya melihat lukisan bunga lily yang ada di sebelahnya tadi terjatuh ke atas cat minyak yang masih basah. Tanpa membalik easel tesebut, Ryeowook tahu kalau lukisan itu kini tak berbentuk lagi.

Mata caramelnya menatap sosok _namja_ yang kini berlari cepat ke arah lukisan bunga lily tersebut.

"O_mo?_ Lukisanku!" teriak Yesung kemudian membalik easelnya.

"M_i-mianhae sunbae_, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk keruanganku? Kau tahu tidak ada yang boleh masuk tanpa izinku? Dan lagi, apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan lukisanku?"

Ryeowook hanya menatap lantai karena menyesal. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Sekali lagi, _mianhae sunbae_," Ryeowook membungkukkan badan sebentar kemudian berlari keluar.

"Heiii… haishhh kenapa dia main kabur begitu saja. Dan dimana Zhoumi? Bukankah kubilang untuk menjaga lukisanku," kesal Yesung karena tidak menemukan Zhoumi.

Yesungpun kemudian membereskan lukisannya.

"H_yung_? Kau lihat Zhoumi _hyung_?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

"A_ni_, aku juga mencarinya."

"Haishhh,,, kalau begitu aku pulang bagaimana? Aku malas naik bus. Baiklah kalau begitu, _gomawo_ _hyung,_" ucap Siwon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hiks hiks hiks."

"Waeyo Ryeowookie?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook menangis di taman sekolah.

"Kyu?kau membuat _yeojya_ menangis lagi hah? Setelah kemarin aku sekarang dia? _Omo_? Kau anak baru dari china itu kan?" kata Sungmin terkejut melihat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan pundaknya bergetar.

"Jangan asal menuduhku, aku tidak mau lagi mengerjai _noona_, karena _noona_ PSPku hampir di sita _umma,_" kesal Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?"

Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Biar aku yang bicara pada Yesung _hyung_" kata Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang kyu?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana Yesung _hyung_ kalau menyangkut masalah lukisannya kan? Dia menganggap semua lukisannya itu anak-anaknya. Aku takut min-ie _noona,_" kata Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata sungmin.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"H_yung_, kau temani Kibum dan Henry ke ruang dokter park. Henry harus di periksa," perintah Donghae pada Zhoumi.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku harus ke ruang VIP menemui Shindong _sajangnim,_" ucap Donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua _yeojya_ itu dan Zhoumi.

"Henry-ah, kau sakit apa? Apa perlu _oppa_ menggendongmu?" kata Zhoumi mendekat pada Henry. Jelas saja Henry takut melihat tingkah Zhoumi.

"Koala merah jelek, menjauh dariku," teriak Henry pada Zhoumi yang kemudian di sertai tawa kecil Kibum.

"Dia tidak suka padamu Zhou, sebaiknya kau menjauh sebelum mocha-ku ini memukulmu," kata Kibum masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

.

.

.

"I_mo?_ Bagaimana keadaan Henry?"

"Dia tidak apa Kibumie, kau merawat Henry dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan _samchon_? Apa dia masih menghubungi kalian,"

"N_e_, sepertinya _imo_ kesepian. Kasihan kyu dan Yesung _oppa_. Mereka di tinggal _samchon_ hanya karena _hwese_ yang di bangun _appa_ dan _samchon_ di Yokohama."

"A_ni, samnchon_ melakukannya juga untuk keluarga Kim," ucap Leeteuk tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"A_nyeonghaseyo sajangnim, hmmm?"_

"_Oso oshiphiyo _Donghae-ssi, Lee Eunhyuk. Ini putriku yang sekolah di Seoul internasional high school" jelas Shindong pada Donghae.

"Ada keperluan apa _sajangnim_ jauh-jauh memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

"Bisakah kau ajari putriku ini, dia masuk rumah sakit seminggu lalu dan melupakan ujiannya di Seoul internasional high school. Bisakah kau bantu dia belajar beberapa hari ini?" pinta Shindong pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, _yeojya_ cantik itu hanya menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Hmmm aku bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa kalau di suruh mengajarnya di sini ataupun dirumahmu _sajangnim_. Tidak mungkin _hyung-_ku mau mengantarku tiap saat. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membawa mobil."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat kalau Eunhyuk baru menghela nafas kecewanya.

"Tapi, kalau kau bisa datang kerumahku, mungkin aku bisa," ucap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kakiku sakit? Aku tidak mungkin naik bus," gummy smile yang tadi di tunjukkan Eunhyuk kini berubah menjadi tatapan kesal.

"Hyukkie! Kau tidak sopan," ucap Shindong pada Eunhyuk "Baiklah Dongahe-ah, aku akan menyuruh Eunhyuk kerumahmu mulai besok," kata Shindong melanjutkan menatap Donghae. Dan senyuman Shindong itu mendapatkan raut kesal dari Eunhyuk.

"N_e_ _sajangnim,_" kata Donghae tersenyum ramah.

"Donghae-ah, bisakah kau temani Eunhyuk sebentar. _Sajangnim_ harus membereskan biaya administrasi Eunhyuk. Sore ini dia akan segera pulang ke rumah," kata Shindong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau menatapku kesal?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya sakratis.

"Apanya yang ramah, ternyata _appa_ dan _eonnie_ menipuku" ucap Eunhyuk berdecak kesal.

"Kau mau aku ramah padamu?"

"…" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sampai _appa-_nya kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Heechul menatap putrinya kini berjalan lesu kearah kamarnya.

'apa hari pertamanya begitu melelahkan? Sampai-sampai berjalan tertekuk begitu?' batin Heechul.

Heechul membuka kamar Ryeowook, di sana dia menemukan putrinya tengah terisak.

"W_aeyo chagiya_? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Heechul kemudian memeluk pelan putrinya tersebut.

"U_mma_? Apa yang harus Wookie lakukan? Wookie merusak lukisan seorang _subae_ di sekolah…" Ryeowook pun kembali menceritakan kejadiannya tadi di sekolah.

Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersneyum kecil, melihat kepolosan Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah minta maaf kan? Dan lagi kau tidak salah sepenuhnya _chagiya_, bukankah _sunbae-_mu juga yang mengejutkanmu."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menatap Heechul, dalam hati dia hanya ingin minta maaf pada _sunbae_nya lagi. Agar dia bisa belajar piano kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kalau malam kemarin Kyuhyun yang di sidang oleh Leeteuk, maka malam ini terlihat Yesung duduk di hadapan leeteuk.

"Kau mau minta maaf pada _yeojya_ itu atau tidak?" tanya Leeteuk untuk kesekian kalinya pada Yesung. Dan yang ditanya hanya diam, sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kepada siapa dia harus minta maaf? Kenapa dia harus meminta maaf? Dan kenapa _umma_nya menyuruhnya meminta maaf?

Mata obsidiannya sekarang menatap lekat mata almond _namdongsaeng-_nya yang berdiri di ujung meja makan mereka. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan _hyung_nya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil.

"H_yung_ie lupa pada _yeojya_ yang tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lukisan _hyung_ie?"

"Heh? Bukankah itu salahnya kalau dia menagis berarti itu bukan salahku," bantah Yesung yang kemudian mendapat pukulan ringan dari kuasnya sendiri "U_mma_? Kenapa _umma_ memukulku?" kesal Yesung mengelus kepala besarnya.

"Bukankah itu kesalahanmu juga Yesungie? Kau mengejutkannya dengan tepuk tangan konyolmu itu hingga dia terkejut dan yahh terjadilah incident mengenaskan pada lukisanmu" jelas Leeteuk membuat Yesung tersudutkan.

"N_e_, besok aku akan minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia itu siapa, aku baru melihatnya _umma_"

"Dia anak baru di kelas Kyu _hyung_ie," jelas Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"U_mma_ sudah tidak marah?" tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"N_e, umma_ tidak bisa marah pada kalian. Tapi jangan membuat _yeojya_ menangis lagi _arrachi_?"

"A_rraseo umma,"_ jawab keduanya kemudian memeluk Leeteuk.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :D**

Note:

Leeteuk dan Kangin (umma dan appa kyuhyun dan Yesung)

Kibum dan henry ( sepupu Yesung dan Kyuhyun)

Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae –Eunhyuk- (putri Nari dan Shindong –kepala sekolah-)

Donghae dan Zhoumi (saudara kandung)

Siwon (teman sekelas Donghae)

Heechul dan Hangeng (umma dan appa Ryeowook)


	3. love story:: our memory!

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**Chapter01**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, HaeHyuk, YeWook / KangTeuk and HanChul**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Musim semi…_

_Musim panas…_

_Musim gugur…_

_Musim dingin…_

_Disaat itu, banyak cinta tumbuh di antara mereka…_

_Dengarkan dan Perhatikan, karena aku tidak akan mengulang cerita ini untuk kedua kalinya.  
_

* * *

Terlihat Kibum kini berjalan bersama adiknya, Kim Henry. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir _kisable_ Kibum ketika melihat nama yang tertulis di ponsel _flat orange_-nya.

"Yeoboseyo? _Samchon_? Kapan _Samchon_ akan kembali? Kulihat _imo_ sangat sedih?" kata Kibum memulai.

Kini mata kecil kim Henry menatap _eonnie-_nya senang.

_'Sebentar lagi, kau jangan beri tahu yang lain ya? Samchon ingin memberikan kejutan untuk mereka. Hmm… sudah dulu ya Kibum-ie? Samchon akan segera meeting hari ini,' _ucap suara _namja_ itu dari sebrang.

Kembali keduanya melanjutkan perjalan ke sekolah yang memang tidak butuh waktu lama.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**07.12 waktu korea, SM high school.**

Seorang _namja_ tengah bergumam kecil melihat agendanya hari ini. Dan seorang _namja_ berambut merah tengah memperhatikan _dongsaeng_ berwajah _fishy_ -nya itu heran.

"Kau yang terbaik, pasti bisa. _Hwaiting_ Hae-ah," teriak _namja_ berambut merah tersebut kepada _dongsaeng_nya, Donghae.

"Ya! Zhoumi-_Hyung_! Kau membuatku terkejut saja. Sudahlah, sebaiknya _hyung_ pergi ke kelas _hyung_. Hush hush," kata Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke udara untuk mengusir _namja_ berambut merah yang bernama Zhoumi. Dan yang di usir hanya nyengir lebar saja.

"_I__ge mwoyeyo_ _oppa_?" tanya Kibum melihat daftar agenda Donghae hari ini.

"Agendaku untuk beberapa hari ini, sedikit ku rombak. Karena aku harus mengajar _private_ di rumahku," jawab Donghae kemudian memasukkan buku agendanya ke dalam tas ransel coklatnya dan berjalan bersama Kibum.

"Mengajar _private_? Apa _oppa_ kerja?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Ani, hanya mengajar anak Shindong-_sajangnim_ saja," jujur Donghae.

"Owhhh," ucap Kibum kecil.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa?" canda Donghae menatap Kibum.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa _oppa_?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Entahlah, _oppa_ juga bingung," Donghae kemudian mengacak rambut Kibum gemas lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Ukhh dia selalu begini, rambutku jadi berantakan deh," pasrah Kibum kemudian merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sementara di kelas Donghae, Donghae menatap Siwon bingung.

"W_ae _Siwon_-ie_? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kau dekat dengan _yeojya_ bernama Kibum itu ya?" tanya Siwon kemudian duduk di depan kursi yang ada di hadapan meja Donghae.

"Hmm _ne_, dia wakilku. Dia sering membantuku dalam segala kegiatan sejak aku jadi ketua osis," jawabnya santai kemudian mengeluarkan buku fisikanya.

"Kau menyukainya Hae-_ah_?" tanya Siwon datar.

"A_ni_, aku dan Kibum itu lebih cocok jadi saudara. Dia juga menganggapku sebagai _oppa_-nya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kibum hanya punya Henry dan saudara jauhnya saja," jelas Donghae.

Tanpa Donghae ketahui raut muka Siwon berubah sedikit tegang.

"W_ae _Siwon-_ie_?" tanya Donghae melihat perubahan ekspresi Siwon kemudian.

"A_ni hae-ah_. Dan kenapa kau mencatat pelajaran fisika? Bukanya kita akan belajar musik sekarang?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"N_e_, aku harus membuat catatan untukku ajarkan kepada Eunhyuk nanti sore," kata Donghae kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya.

"Eunhyuk ?" Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan itu membuatnya kelihatan _ppabo_.

"Ne, Lee Hyukjae. Anak Shindong-_sajangnim_ dan _yeo__dongsaeng_ Lee Sungmin," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun kesal, _yeojya_ innocent itu kini terlihat takut. Sebab Kyuhyun menariknya ke ruang klub musik. Walaupun sudah berniat meminta maaf. Tapi Ryeowook tetap saja masih takut melihat ekspresi Yesung kemarin.

"Kyu? Aku takut. _Jebal_… kita kembali ke kelas saja. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai," pinta Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan kekar Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya.

"A_ni_, kau harus ikut aku masuk ke sini."

**Cklekk**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang klub musik dengan pelan, kepalanya masuk menyembul ke dalam, sebuah _evil smirk_ tiba-tiba terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ditatap dengan 'setan' seperti Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook semakin takut saja.

"J_ebal_ Kyu… aku takut," pinta Ryeowook masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah."

Dugh

_Siiiinggggggggggggggggggggggg_

Seketika ruang klub musik yang tadi terdengar suara alunan melodi piano menjadi terhenti ketika Yesung menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu ruang klub musik yang berbunyi dan menatap seorang _yeojya_ manis tengah berdiri menundukkan kepalanya. Yahh Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook masuk dan menutup pintu ruang musik.

**Grekkk**

"Kyuuuu… _jebal_ buka pintunya, aku mau keluar. Kyuu? _Jebal_ Kyu… aku takut," saat itu juga dengan sigap Ryeowook membalik badannya dan mencoba membuka pintu ruangan yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Hei… kalau kau begitukan pintu ini bisa rusak," Yesung berjalan menuju Ryeowook .

"Kyu.. _Jebal_ Kyuuu-" kini sudah terdengar suara isakan kecil.

"J_ebal_ Kyu…." suara Ryeowook semakin melemah.

**Plekk**

Yesung meletakkan tangannya di pundak Ryeowook dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook menjadi tegang dan semakin takut.

**Sreet**

**Plopp**

"M_ianhae sunbae_, jeongmal mianhae. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja, jangan suruh aku untuk mengganti lukisan itu," Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk meminta maaf pada Yesung.

"Fiuhhhhhh, kau meminta maaf? Apa kau takut padaku? Ckckckck baru kali ini ada yang takut padaku," ucap Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk membuatnya menatap Yesung.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu Kim Ryeowook ? _Mianhae_, kemarin aku hanya terkejut saja. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku yang meminta Kyu untuk membawamu ke sini," ucap Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan itu terlihat sangat errr manis di mata Yesung.

**Degh**

_'damn it, kenapa dia berekspresi selucu ini' _batin Yesung kacau.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Yesung.

"S_unbae_ tidak marah? Aku boleh meminjam ruang musik untuk berlatih?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum.

"J_ijja_?"

"N_e_, aku juga akan menemanimu latihan tiap sore."

"M_wo_? Kenapa begitu?"

"Heiii ini ruanganku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak barang-barang yang lain lagi," canda Yesung pada Ryeowook "Dan sekarang kau cukup panggil aku _oppa_, Yesung-ie _oppa,_" perintah Yesung menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook .

"Hmm _ne_ _oppa_. Yesungie _oppa,_" ulang Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _yeojya_ innocent itu.

"Kembalilah kekelasmu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai,"

"N_e, gomawo _Yesung-_ie_ _oppa,_" Ryeowook kemudian membuka pintu ruang musik yang sudah tidak tertutup lagi dan berlari menuju ruang kelasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir cherry -nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**13.45 waktu korea, SM high school.**

"Dasar _magnae_, ternyata kau di sini," Sungmin berkacak pinggang melihat Kyuhyun tiduran bawah pohon akasia yag ada di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Kyu _ppabo_. Semua mencarimu dan kau malah enak tidur di sini. Ckckckkc," Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Kau lelah Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau lelah? Akhhh," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kau kan sudah bolos dari jam istirahat siang tadi, kau pasti sudah sehat. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau dia kembali ke kelasnya dan membantu teman-teman kelasnya," ucap Sungmin. Namun yang di cerca masih tidur dengan imutnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal sedikitpun.

"A_ppa_… kapan _appa_ pulang?" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin merubah ekspresi kesalnya dengan ekspresi prihatin.

Dengan sedikit ragu namun pasti Sungmin ikut bersandar di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kita teman sejak kecil Kyu? sekarang saja, Bisakah kau biarkan aku bersandar di pundakmu. Kau semakin tinggi Cho Kyuhyun. Wangimu tidak berubah," bisik Sungmin dan itu tentu saja tidak di dengar Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Siwon berjalan kecil menuju kantin sekolahnya, berharap masih menemukan makanan di sana. Sebab dia belum makan hari ini dan itu cukup untuk membuat perutnya demo seharian ini.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai, Siwon menekuk wajahnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuang tenaga saja berjalan ke kantin yang sudah kosong.

Dengan langkah gontai Siwon berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang _yeojya_ tengah berjongkok memberi makan seekor kelinci hitam di taman sekolah mereka.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Siwon yang sudah berdiri di belakang _yeojya_ itu dan membuatnya sedikit keget.

"Ah Siwon_-ie_, belum. Aku menunggu Henry. Sepertinya hari ini Henry mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Jadi aku menunggunya sambil memberi makan kelinci-kelinci ini," _yeojya_ bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu kemudian mengambil wartel di dekatnya dan kembali mengulurkannya kepada kelinci kecoklatan yang mendekat.

Siwon berjongkok di sebelah Kibum untuk menyamakan posisi mereka.

"Kau masih suka kelinci ya Kibum-_ie_?" Siwon pun juga mengambil wortel dan memberikannya kepada kelinci bertelinga hitam yang mendekat kepadanya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon "_N__e,_" jawabnya singkat.

_hwiparam bulmyeo hana dul set (georeogane)_

_nan oneuldo geunyeol yoksim nae_

Kibum membaca pesan yang di kirim adiknya, Henry.

From: Henry-mochi

Subject: mianhae _eonnie_ T^T

"_Mianhae eonnie, tadi _Zhoumi_ oppa menipuku, dia bilang eonnie ada di mobilnya. Jadi kesimpulannya sekarang aku ada bersama _Zhoumi_ oppa dan kami ada dikedai ice cream di jalanan insadong. Setelah menghabiskan ice cream ini aku akan pulang. Saranghae eonnie." _

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan Henry.

"W_ae _Kibum-_ie_?" tanya Siwon melihat perubahan ekspresi Kibum. Kibum hanya menggeleng sejenak dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Siwonnie, ternyata Zhoumi _oppa_ sudah menjemput Henly," kesal Kibum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya menatap kepergian Kibum. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian mengelus kelinci coklat yang tadi diberi wortel oleh Kibum. Hanya tatapan sendu yang di berikannya. Setelah itu Siwon berjalan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil ransel.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_love you more, you who is in my heart_

_love you more, your breathing is in my heart_

_under the high skies, a small dot is singing of love_

_like always, the image of me without me. only my shadow welcomes me_

Ryeowook mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Kau tidak di minta menyanyikan? Hanya untuk bermain piano. Dan itu mengangguku," Yesung sedikit berteriak kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di kursi grand piano membelakanginya yang sedang melukis.

_i can't fill up this time with thoughts of solidarity_

_your smile fills up my heart (deeply)_

_in your heart, there is no love_

_in waiting, with you, with you (i pray for you)_

_in my heart, everything is love_

_your breathing is in my heart (waiting for you)_

Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan Yesung dan kembali bernyanyi dengan suara tenornya yang indah.

_in my heart, a breathing you.. forever, i love you_

_i yearn for you always_

___Translate : First Story (Love U More)

Ryeowook menatap Yesung horror. Karena suara _baritone_ tersebut baru saja menganggu konsentrasinya bernyanyi.

"Kenapa _oppa_ melanjutkannya?"

"Kau berisik, cukup main piano aku jadi tidak konsentrasi untuk melukis," acuh Yesung kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, melukis. Dan Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya yang tentu saja tidak di lihat Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau bisa mengerjakan yang ini kan?" Donghae mulai mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia benar-benar kesal.

"Tentu saja bisa. hanya saja, Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh? Aku jadi tidak bisa menulis nih" protes Eunhyuk karena Donghae membuatnya tersudut di pinggir meja dan itu membuatnya tidak memiliki ruang untuk menulis.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk kesal kemudian mencoba mundur.

**Plukk **

sebuah buku setebal tiga centi tidak sengaja di senggol Donghae dan menyentuh kaki Eunhyuk yang masih di gips.

"Awwww… kau mau menyiksaku?" teriak Eunhyuk menggelegar di ruang keluarga Lee yang hanya di huni mereka berdua sekarang ini karena Zhoumi belum pulang.

"M_ianhae_ aku tidak sengaja, kalau begitu selesaikan ini lalu kau boleh pulang. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugas dariku juga," instrupsi Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju dapur keluarga Lee.

_'ppaboya… kau mengusirku? Baiklah aku pulang sekarang'_

Eunhyuk pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan tugas yang diberikan Donghae lalu berjalan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

.

.

.

siinngggggggggggggggggggggg

"U_mmaaaaaa_ aku lelah," teriak Eunhyuk yang baru keluar persimpangan rumah Donghae.

**Cterrrr**

**Tes tes tes**

_'hujan'_ bisik Eunhyuk menengadah ke langit.

Melihat kondisi langit yang mulai gerimis, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk di halte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Tes tes**

"Ughhh… heh?"

Kyuhyun mengeluh sedikit, betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hujan," gumam Kyuhyun menengadah ke langit. Tangan kanannya di tengadahkan untuk merasakan deras hujan. Hujan yang mulai deras menjadi tidak terlalu deras karena mereka tengah duduk di bawah pohon akasia.

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan almamater birunya untuk di teduhkan kepada Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengar errr imutnya. Mata kelincinya tertutup, bulu matanya yang lentik dan pipi chubbynya yang sedikit merona karena udara dingin.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Min?" bisik Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena air hujan.

"Nghhhh," Sungmin mulai terbangun karena tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa kau masih ngantuk Min? kalau kau masih, sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi, tapi hari sudah… _omo_? Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore?" Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian bediri dan itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyu.

"W_ae _Kyu?"

"M_ianhae_ _noona_, aku harus segera pulang, _umma_… ayo aku antar kau pulang," Kyuyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena melihat tatapan Sungmin dan teringat ucapan umma nya untuk tidak meninggalkan _yeojya_ sendiri. Jadilah Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk ke kelas mengambil ransel lalu pulang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau belum pulang?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum yang masih berdiri di gerbang SM high school.

"Hujan," jawab Kibum singkat.

Drrrtttt

Ponsel Kibum kembali berdering.

"O_mo_? Sudah jam segini? Aku duluan Siwon-ie," Kibum membungkuk sebentar kemudian berlari menembus hujan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Shhhhh _yeojya_ ini selalu seperti ini," desis Siwon kemudian.

"Heh? Kenapa hujannya berhenti?" Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit dan yang dilihatnya adalah almamter sekolahnya tengah terbentang melindunginya.

"Si-Siwon-ie? Kenapa?"

"M_ianhae_, aku tidak membawa mobil dan payung, tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan terlalu basah kalau begini," Siwon kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kibum untuk segera berlari, namun almamter birunya masih bertengger untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Bukan itu, tapi kenapa kau mengejarku? Sekarang kau yang jadi basah!" omel Kibum memelankan larinya.

"Aku ini _namja_ Kibum dan daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat," Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa menatap Kibum.

'kalau kau sakit akulah yang akan merasa bersalah nantinya Won-ie,' batin Kibum yang hanya bisa berlari tanpa menatap Siwon.

Sekarang kedua nya berlari dalam hujan. Hanya dengan berpegangan tangan, keduanya mengingat masa kecil mereka, betapa mereka saat itu masih sengat polos dan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang tidak pernah bisa tersampaikan karena rasa takut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kini Donghae sampai di persimpangan rumahnya, mata fishy-nya menatap _yeojya_ cantik yang tengah duduk sembari menatap langit sore kota Seoul. _Yeojya_ itu mulai melangkah selangkah untuk merasakan hujan.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa sakit," Donghae membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kaget dan menatapnya horror. Kontan Eunhyuk pun mundur untuk kembali berteduh di halte bus.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk datar.

"Hahhh aku hanya mengantarkan ini," Donghae menyerahkan ponsel dengan strap strawberry kepada Eunhyuk "Tertinggal," ucap Donghae kemudian.

Kontan Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," setelah menyerahkan ponsel Eunhyuk Donghae pamit pulang.

**Grep**

"Bisakah kau menemaniku sampai supirku menjemput?" Eunhyuk memegang pergelangan tangan Donghae dan itu kontan membuat Donghae tersenyum menatapnya.

"Masih membutuhkan aku?" tanya Donghae sudah hampir melepas tawanya karena melihat ekspresi lucu Eunhyuk .

"_N__e_ aku butuh kau Lee Donghae."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi?" canda Donghae masih dipegangi Eunhyuk .

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau. Pulang sana ikan teri jelek," maki Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan duduk di kursi panjang yang di sediakan di halte.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku akan menemanimu," Donghae menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan dengan sebuah buku tulis "Tapi, besok kau serahkan hasil dari jawaban soal di dalam buku ini, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa soal," sambung Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menurut dan memasukkan buku tulis itu kedalam ranselnya.

"G_omawo_ Hae-_ah_," Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukkan _gummy smile-nya_ kepada Donghae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sejak tadi Henry tidak mendengarkan semua celotehan Zhoumi. Henry hanya memandang keluar kedai. Mata beningnya menatap pedagang bunga.

"Kau mau? Kalau kau mau, _oppa_ belikan deh," kata Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"A_ni_… aku hanya ingat _umma, umma_ suka sekali dengan bunga tulip," ucap Henry menahan pergelangan tangan Zhoumi agar tidak melupakannya.

"O_ppa_ di sini saja, temani Henry. Di luar hujan," kata Henry tersenyum manis dan itu cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi patuh dan kembali duduk.

"N_e,_" jadilah sekarang Zhoumi menemani Henry menghabiskan cake dan ice cream -nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menatap lukisan bunga lilinya dengan sebuah senyum. Mata obsidiannya kini menatap Ryeowook yang sudah tertidur.

"Manis," lirih Yesung kemudian menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan almamater birunya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" tanya Yesung kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryeowook .

Jari-jari mungil milik Yesung kini mulai menyentuh tuts tuts piano hitam yang sejak tadi berhenti berdenting karena Ryeowook mulai tertidur.

_love you more, love you more_

_love you more, you who are in my heart_

_love you more, love you more_

_love you more, your breathing is in my heart_

Yesung menatap wajah imut Ryeowook sekilas dan tersenyum kearahnya. Jantungnya kini sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan. Melihat Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat kecil, Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Kau begitu manis kalau seperti ini, ah _ani_… kau memang manis Ryeowook -_ah_," batin Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Entah kenapa hujan hari ini terasa hangat bagi mereka.

Melihat orang yang disukai terseyum lembut, itu cukup untuk menenangkan hati mereka.

Hujan? Hanya akan menurunkan patahan air, tapi di bawah hujan itu. Ada cinta di antara mereka. Di bawah hujan, mereka saling melindungi. Di bawah hujan, mereka saling bercerita tentang diri dan juga masa lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau aku bisa jujur pada diri sendiri, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Kalau aku tidak bersikap egois, mungkin sekarang aku bisa terseyum tulus, kalau aku bersabar sedikit saja, mungkin sekarang kami telah bersama. Tapi rasa takut itu menghantuiku, rasa bersalah itu membuatku takut. Bahkan menatap matanya saja aku tidak berani. Kejadian itu bukan ilusi semata…_

"Siwon-_ie_, sebaiknya kau masuk. Kau bisa ganti pakaianmu, aku punya beberapa baju _namja_ yang muat denganmu," ucap Kibum kemudian menarik tangan Siwon masuk kerumahnya.

Siwon hanya mengikuti kemana Kibum menariknya, tepat di sebuah pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Kibum menyuruh Siwon masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar errr orang tuanya.

"Kibum-_ie_?"

"Hng?" Kibum menatap Siwon sejenak, namun mata _namja_ itu keburu menghindar tatapan Kibum.

"Sku tidak apa, kau tidak harus meminjamkan pakaian _appa-_mu," ucap Siwon menunduk.

"_Ani_, kau bisa memakaianya. Kau tenang saja, pakaiannya bersih, aku selalu merawatnya," sebuah senyum terulas di bibir kisable Kibum.

"Hmm _gomawo,_" Siwon kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar orang tua Kibum, mengambil kemeja di lemari pakaian Mr. Kim yang telah di tunjukkan Kibum.

"Wangi" bisik Siwon mencium kemeja coklat garis-garis milik _appa_ Kibum.

"dia benar-benar merawatnya."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kibum-_ie_, nghhh _gomawo._"

"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Karena aku kau jadi basah begini," kata Kibum meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Minumlah sepertinya hujan akan sedikit lama," ucapnya pelan kemudian ikut duduk di sebrang Siwon. Sehingga mereka kini dalam posisi bertatapan.

"Kibum-_ie_/Siwon-_ie_" ucap mereka.

"Kau duluan."

"_Ne_, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Siwon bertanya masih dengan posisi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih terfikir? Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau selalu menundukkan kepala tiap bertemu denganku? Kau tidak pernah mau menatap mataku? Kau juga sedikit menjauh dariku?" tanya Kibum membuat Siwon semakin menunduk.

"_Mian._"

Kibum berjalan mendekat Siwon "_Gwenchanayo_ Siwonnie, kalau kau begini trus maka kau tidak jauh dengan kau tujuh tahun lalu," ucap Kibum mengangkat muka Siwon untuk menatapnya.

Siwon melepaskan tangan Kibum dengan pelan "_Mianhae_ Kibum-_ie_, aku… aku hanya takut."

"Kau takut apa hngg?" tanya Kibum pelan. Siwon mengambil cangkir teh yang di sediakan Kibum dan hanya memutar-mutarnya.

"A-aku takut kau benci padaku, karena…"

"Sssttttt itu tujuh tahun lalu. Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalau anak itu bukan kau mungkin akan ada anak lain saat itu."

"Tapi kecelakaan itu?" Siwon terdiam saat tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata milik Kibum. Buru-buru Siwon memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau lihat? Apa aku marah padamu?" Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siwon-_ie_, aku tidak ingin kau menghindariku, aku tidak ingin karena kecelekaan itu kau berubah menjadi anak pendiam begini, apa kau tahu? Setiap kau menghindariku ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang merasa teramat sakit. Aku merasa sedih," ucap Kibum lirih.

Siwon menatap Kibum tidak percaya "Apa kau sedih karenaku Bummie-_ah_?"

Kibum tersenyum menatap Siwon yang kini menatapnya.

"_Ne_, aku sedih kalau kau menjauh, aku sedih kalau kau takut padaku, aku sedih tiap kali kau menghindar," ucap Kibum kini menatap Siwon dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Hngggg…"Siwon kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk memutar cangkir tehnya.

"Kibum_-ie_, apa kau tahu. Sebenarnya… aku takut kau membenciku, aku benar-benar takut kalau kau membenciku karena kejadian itu. Karena sejak kecil, Kibum_-ie_ adalah _yeojya_ pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menjadi temanku. Saat itu aku sangat senang."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon yang kini tanpa sadar bercerita kepada Kibum.

"Kibum-_ie_… hng _choaheyo?_" kata Siwon masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm?" Kibum hanya menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Akhh _ani_, maksudku.." Siwon berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Dan ternyata perkataannya tadi membuat Kibum sedikit kecewa.

"Maksudku… _saranghae_ Kibummie, _Nae Yoja Chin-gu Ga Dwae-O Jullae_?" tanya Siwon menatap kedalam bola mata Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga Siwonnie. Ne… _nado saranghae_ Siwon-_ie_" ucap Kibum pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya hujan memang akan lama," bisik Siwon meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"_ne_.. Aku tidak masalah kalau hujan ini lama, hujan kali ini terasa hangat," lirih Kibum yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon.

_Namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Kibum yang kini memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Next chapter KyuMin. tapi kek-nya KyuMin dijadikan Dua chapter ne? soalnya Ada proses baliknya kangin. Wkwk

hehehe #author nyengir gak berdosa. Wkwk

Ini tidak sepenuhnya satu chapter full tentang satu couple aja, akan author selipkan couple yang lain juga.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review dua prolog itu :D

Sekarang **review** lagi ne? mohon pengertiannya.


	4. love story:: Family

****N/A: kalau hanya sekedar baca tanpa niat silahkan klik 'back'.

**Tittle:** _**Love Story**_

_**Chapter02**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: KyuMin, ZhouRy, HaeHyuk, YeWook /****SiBum,** KangTeuk and HanChul

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Kyu?"

"Hng?" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil tanda dia mendengarkan Sungmin.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Heh? _Aigoo_, aku salah belok," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memutar stir mobilnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

"Bisakah _noona_ diam sebentar, aku sedang menyetir" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin diam seketika.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"M_ianhae_ Kyu. Aku berhenti di sini saja,"ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"M_ian_, aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Kau ada masalah?"

"A_ni_, aku hanya … akh sudahlah,,, kita hampir sampai _noona,"_ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memasuki belokan terakhir menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Kalau kau butuh teman cerita. Aku akan mendengarkanmu," ucap Sungmin kemudian turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari masuk rumahnya.

'selalu! aku hanya bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil. Apa aku memang masih kecil?' batin Kyuhyun kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput _umma_nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Hujan masih menguyur kota Seoul, seorang _yeojya_ baru saja menghabiskan ice creamnya dan kini ia mulai merajuk kepada namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"O_ppa_! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Henry dan yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum menatapnya

Pluk

"M_wo_? Kenapa kau melemparku _chagi_?" ucap Zhoumi mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Henry hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Zhoumi semakin menyukainya.

"C_hagiya_? Kalau kau mau pulang, setelah hujan reda ya?" bujuk Zhoumi menggenggam tangan kecil Henry .

Henry menarik tangannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Aku bisa naik taxi, dan jangan panggil aku chagiya, aku bukan _yeojyachigu_ _oppa,"_ucap Henry sakratis kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih cengo _ppabo _.

.

.

Henry berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak tidak beraturan.

'_ppabo _! Aku ini sakit apa sebenarnya? Aku anemia tapi kenapa jantungku sekarang bermasalah? Apa sakitku bertambah?' rutuk Henry pada dirinya sendiri.

Zhoumi meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya dan segera berlari menuju Henry yang masih berdiri di depan toko ice cream menunggu taxi.

Dengan kaki yang begitu tinggi Zhoumi bisa dengan cepat menyusul Henry . naas bagi Zhoumi, Dua langkah lagi ia bisa meraih tangan Henry seorang _yeojya_ cantik menarik tangannya.

"Zhoumi _oppa_?" teriak _yeojya_ itu senang. Mendengar itu Henry membalikkan badannya dan melihat Zhoumi kini di pegang seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Lama Henry memperhatikan keduanya yang kini berbincang di hadapannya.

Hatinya terasa sakit, hujan hari ini membuatnya kesal saja.

"TAXI!" teriak Henry spontan membuat Zhoumi dan _yeojya_ itu menatapnya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan keduanya Henry berlari menuju taxi yang beberapa meter berada di dekatnya.

"P_pabo _kau zhou!" Zhoumi memukul kepalanya pelan kemudian berniat mengejar Henry .

"O_ppa_? Kau kenapa?"

"M_ian_ sooyoung-_ah_. _Oppa_ harus cepat," ucap Zhoumi melepaskan tangannya dan kemudian mencoba mengejar Henry . Hanya saja taxi itu sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya yang sudah di guyur hujan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**16.35 waktu korea. SM high school.**

Yesung menatap _yeojya_ yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. _Yeojya_ m_ani_s itu sesekali mengeliat membuatnya tampak imut di mata Yesung. Mata obsidian Yesung kini menatap poni Ryeowook yang sedikit menutupi mukanya.

"Kau sangat manis Ryeowook-ah," bisik Yesung menyingkirkan poni yang menggangu pemandangannya(?) dan itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit terganggu dan sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ekhh? Aku tertidur?" tanya Ryeowook innocent kepada Yesung yang kini duduk tanpa jarak dengannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kepada Ryeowook "N_e_, kau tertidur. Sekarang sudah sore," ucap Yesung.

"M_wo_? Akhh _ppabo _kau Kim Ryeowook," Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya pelan dan itu membuat Yesung tertawa pelan.

"M_ian_ _oppa_, karena aku _oppa_ jadi pulang sore."

"G_wechanayo_, _oppa_ antar kau pulang. Sekarang masih hujan."

"A_ni_, aku tidak mau merepotkan _oppa,"_tolak Ryeowook pelan kemudian berjalan mengambil ransel coklatnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

"A_ni_,,, justru kalau kau sakit _oppa_ yang repot. Jadi sebaiknya kau _oppa_ antar," Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook pelan kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Eunhyuk memandang ponsel flatnya bingung. Pasalnya sebuah nomer baru saja menghubunginya.

Tampak kerutan kecil di jidat _yeojya_ cantik itu, mata beningnya menatap Donghae yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"N_ugu_?" tanya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menutup ponsel flatnya.

"M_ollayo," _ucap Eunhyuk kecut.

"P_pabo _! Itu nomer ku, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Itu mobil jemputanmu, aku duluan!" ucap Donghae kemudian melepar jaket coklatnya tepat ke wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang kaget melepaskan jaket yang di lempar Donghae, baru sebentar. Sosok Donghae telah hilang dari hadapannya.

'cepat sekali,' batin Eunhyuk heran.

**Donghae pov**

Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa _yeojya_ itu membuatku khawatir saja. Jantungku menjadi tidak normal kalau bersamanya. Dan lagi, huwaaaaaa kenapa aku malah melempar jaket kesayanganku padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia membuangnya? Matilah aku! Itu hadiah dari Jessica untukku. Tapi kalau aku kembali? Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah merah karena hujan. Dan dia pasti akan mengejekku. Tamatlah riwayatku besok.

Sampai rumah wajahku masih tertekuk mengenang jaketku bersama Eunhyuk. Ekormata fishy ku menatap _hyung_ku yang baru pulang.

"H_yung_ kenapa?" aku mendekat dan bertanya padanya. Kasihan juga melihat Zhoumi _hyung_. Walau terkadang lebih banyak kesalnya kalau melihatnya selalu menciumku tiap pagi.

Kutatap Zhoumi _hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan minta tolongnya.

"H_yung_ kenapa sih? Jangan coba-coba mendekat atau aku akan memotongmu," pekikku saat Zhoumi _hyung_ memegang pundakku seperti posisi tadi pagi.

"Bantu _hyung_ Hae, tadi _hyung_ bertemu Sooyoung."

"Lalu? Bukankah dia _yeojya_chigu _hyung_?"

"Hu um… tapi tadi Henry melihatnya dan Henry lari begitu saja meninggalkan _hyung._"

"M_wo_? Kalau begitu. Besok _hyung_ pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau menolong _hyung_ dari amukan Kibum karena membuat mochinya pulang sendiri," aku melepaskan pegangan Zhoumi _hyung_ dan menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

**Donghae pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Leeteuk pov**

Kuatatap Henry kini duduk di hadapanku. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tidak biasanya dia begini. Tubuhnya sedikit basah dan dia hanya menunduk saja.

"W_aeyo chagiya_? Kau mau cerita pada _imo_?" tanyaku duduk di sebelahnya.

"I_mo_… selain anemia ap…"

"U_mma,"_sontak aku dan Henry menatap pintu ruanganku yang kini berdiri Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kami.

"W_ae chagi_? Kau menjemput _umma_?"

"N_e_, seperti perintah _umma_. Hmm _anyeong mocha,_" sapa Kyuhyun pada Henry .

"A_nyeong_ _oppa,"_jawab Henry kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"W_ae_? Ada yang menyakitimu? Kalau ada cepat katakan pada _oppa_, agar _oppa_ memukulnya,"ucap Kyuhyun membuatku menggeplak kepalanya pelan dan dia hanya memamerkan evilsmirknya yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dia dapat dari mana.

"A_ni_ _oppa_. Hanya saja tadi di sini terasa sakit," Henry menunjuk bagian dada kirinya.

aku dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening kami. Menatap Henry yang kini tersenyum. Yang aku tahu Henry tidak sakit jantung, atau jangan-jangan…

"Kau baru bersama seorang _namja_ ya?" tanyaku pada Henry .

Henry menatapku heran, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta Henly-_ah," _aku mengelus rambut ikalnya dan Henry hanya menatapku bingung. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"M_wo_? Kau? Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Henry membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatapku.

"A-aku? Jatuh cinta pada Zhoumi _oppa_? _ANDWAE_!" teriakan Henry membuatku menutup kedua telingaku.

"Zhoumi? Nah mochi. Katakan pada _oppa_. Zhoumi itu siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Henry horror "Iangan katakan Zhoumi tiang listrik itu," Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Henry .

"M_wo_? Tiang listrik? _Oppa_ kenal?"

"M_WO_? Kalau yang kau maksud Zhoumi tiang listrik itu. Jangan dekati dia. Dia itu playboy **cap koala merah," **pekik Kyuhyun yang aku rasa terlalu dibuat-buatnya.

Henry hanya mempot bibir mungilnya membuat aku tidak tahan untuk menarik pipi chubby-nya.

"Sakit _imo," _timpalnya ketus padaku.

"Tidak perlu di bahas lagi, ayo kita pulang. Sekalian biar kita antar kau pulang _chagiya,"_ucapku dan itu cukup sebagai peringatakn kepada Kyuhyun untuk tidak membahas namja bernama Zhoumi itu lagi.

**Leeteuk pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**17.00 waktu korea**

Heechul menatap putri kesayangannya yang di gendong oleh seorang namja berkepala besar berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku," teriaknya membahana di depan pintu.

"Akhh mianhae ahjumma, Ryeowookie tertidur di dalam mobil. Karena kasihan membangunkannya aku membawanya ke sini" Yesung memamerkan cengirannya. Sungguh sebenarnya tangan kanannya masih sedikit sakit. Walau tubuh Ryeowook ringan, tetap saja sakitnya terasa. Dan Heechul belum juga mempersilahkannya masuk.

"S_hilleyhamnida_, apa saya boleh membawanya ke kamar?" tanya Yesung masih dengan senyum menahan rasa sakit.

"Oh _ne, mianhae_. Kamar Ryeowook di lantai dua. Pintu warna putih. Kau bisa duluan, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu," ucap Heechul setengah perintah kepada Yesung.

"N_e," _Yesung hanya patuh dan berjalan menuju lantai dua kediaman keluarga kim.

'pintu putih' pikir Yesung kemudian bersusah payah membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk. Kesan pertama yang di dapatnya.

'rapi' kamar itu benar-benar rapi, terkesan tidak ada debu sedikitpun. Tempat tidur bercorak grandpiano dan bintang-bintang di hiasi sebuah boneka _winnie the pooh_ berukuran sedang.

Dengan sedikit langkah cepat Yesung melangkah menuju badcover Ryeowook dan….

Kreek

"Awww"

Brakk

Chu

"U_MMA,"_Ryeowook berusaha mendorong Yesung yang kini menindihnya hingga Yesung jatuh ke belakang.

Naas bagi Yesung, tangannya keseleo dan membuat Ryeowook jatuh begitu saja, tanpa ia sadari keseimbangannyapun ikut kacau dan errr incident itu terjadi membuat Ryeowook sadar.

"O_ppa_? Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook innocent.

Yesung hanya menatap kesal Ryeowook.

"Tanganku patah lagi," jawabnya datar kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sontak Ryeowook turun dan berjongkok menghadap Yesung yang kini meniup-niup tangan kanannya.

"A_ppo_?" tanya Ryeowook ikut mengipasi tangan Yesung.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi _chagiya_?" Heechul datang masih menggunakan apron coklat.

"Akhh _ani_ _umma_, aku tidak sengaja mendorong Yesung _oppa,"_jawab Ryeowook menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Dan Yesung? Hanya memandang kesal Ryeowook.

"Tanganku keseleo," ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali panik.

"N_e_ _oppa_, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku ambilkan kotak P3K," Ryeowookpun keluar kamarnya dan berlari turun ke lantai dasar menarik Heechul.

"U_mma_ lanjutkan saja memasak, sebentar lagi _appa_ pulang," Ryeowook mendorong Heechul masuk ke dapur dan ia segera berlari mengambil kotak p3k dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Yesung masih terduduk di lantai mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalau pendek! Emang gw sengaja!

Secepatnya chapter selanjutnya akan di publish kalau mendapat persetujuan dari readers. Saya akan mematikan ff saya bila hanya menemukan silent readers dan permintaan 'cepat update' **yang tidak bertanggung jawab.**

Sadarlah saya mengetik sampai berjam-jam dan kalian yang baca hanya beberapa menit tanpa meninggalkan satu kata ataupun kritikan! Dan mohon pengertiannya karena saya **SIBUK**!

Untuk pemberitahuan selanjutnya bisa PM atau ke twitter saya saja.


	5. love story:: 'friend 2

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**(friends?ch02)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Bukankah namja itu harus kuat? Kau itu namja Kyu. Kau jangan cengeng seperti ini. Hanya karena di pukul sekali kau langsung menangis," yeojya bermata kelinci itu menatap namja berambut ikal yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya._

"_Tapi aku kan masih kecil?" bantah namja bermata almond itu._

_Yeojya itu kemudian mendekat dan menepuk kepala namja yang masih berjongkok sambil terisak kecil "Ne, kau memang anak-anak Kyu," ujar yeojya aegyo itu._

_Degh_

"_Apa noona tidak takut ini?" tiba-tiba evilsmirk tersungging di bibir kisable namja berambut ikal tersebut dan melempar sesuatu pada yeojya aegyo itu._

"_Kyaaaaaa kau benar-benar menyebalkan kim Kyuhyun! Aku sudah membantumu memukul namja-namja itu dan kau! Huwaaaaaaaa," teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat namja kecil itu semakin mendekatkan seekor ulat kepada yeojya itu._

**Flashback end**

* * *

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengingat Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu selalu di bantunya namun sekali evil tetaplah evil. Sampai sekarang Sungmin tidak pernah lupa.

"E_onnie_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang masih tersenyum sendiri di beranda kamar mereka.

"Heoh? Kau baru pulang Hyuk-ie? Bagaimana _private_-mu bersama Donghae?" tanya Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Menyebalkan!" _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sungmin sambil melempar jaket coklat 'Donghae' ke sembarang arah. Dan menunjukkan buku tulis bersampul coklat ke arah Sungmin.

"Heh? _Ige mwoyeyo__ Hyukkie_?"

"Tugasnya _eonnie_, dia memberiku itu," jawab Eunhyuk mem-pout bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku malas mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini? Cepatlah masuk. Di luar dingin _chagiya,_" sebuah suara lembut menginstrupsi kedua saudara tersebut kemudian untuk memilih masuk sebelum pemilik suara itu yang menemui mereka di beranda.

"N_e umma,_" jawab keduanya serempak.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"C_hagiya_? Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara dengan _appa_mu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang kini mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang keluarga Kim.

"…"

"Kyu? _Umma_ bertanya padamu!" celetuk Yesung kemudian kembali menonton acara tv.

"A_nio_, aku tidak mau bicara dengannya."

"W_ae chagiya_? Kau marah karena _appa_ tidak memberi tahu dimana dia?" Leeteuk mendekat dan mengelus pundak Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Dan Yesung hanya memandang nanar _namdongsaeng-_nya.

"Hu um," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas pensil mekaniknya.

"Kyu? _Appa-_mu ada di sini," Leeteuk mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya ia menunjuk dadanya "A_ppa_ kalian ada di hati kalian, _appa_ tidak akan melupakan kalian Kyu," Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Yesung dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"N_e dongsaeng ppabo_. _Appa_ menyayangi kita, dia pasti akan kembali," ucap Yesung yang ikut mendekat menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**07.15 waktu korea. Gerbang SJ school.**

Terlihat _namja_ yang memiliki kelebihan tinggi tengah berdiri di gerbang SJ high school sejak setengah jam lalu. Berpasang-pasang mata siswi SJ Highschool menatapnya. Namun _namja_ tinggi itu tidak peduli. Ekor mata belonya tetap mencari sosok kecil, imut, yang memiliki pipi seperti kue mochi.

"C_hagiya…_" teriak _namja_ itu melambaikan tangannya melihat sosok mungil yang kini tengah berjalan dengan _hobae_ dan temannya.

_Yeojya_ mungil yang di panggil tadi hanya mempot bibirnya dan itu membuat dua orang di dekatnya menatap bingung.

"Siwon-ie? Kenapa kau jalan bersama mereka?" tanya _namja_ tinggi itu kepada temannya.

"Yak _hyung_! Kau tidak tau? Aku dan Kibum sudah resmi pacaran," protes _namja_ bermarga Choi itu. Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan Henry hanya menatap _eonnie-_nya bingung.

"M_wo_? Kau mendahului _hyung_?"

"**Apanya yang mendahului, sebaiknya kau urus **_**yeojya**_**-**_**yeojya**_** aneh itu dan dua minggu ini, jangan datang ke ruang music,**" _namja_ tinggi bernama Zhoumi itu membalikkan tubuh tingginya untuk menatap sumber suara yang di yakini baru saja menepuk kepala merahnya.

"M_wo_? _Hyung_?" Zhoumi terlihat sedikit shock. Pasalnya di usir dari ruang bersembunyinya dari _yeojya_chigu-nya. Henry hanya menatap malas ke arah Zhoumi.

"E_onnie_, aku masuk," ucap Kibum mencium pipi Kibum sekilas dan berlari masuk melewati Yesung, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandang Zhoumi.

"M_wo_? Ada apa dengan anak itu Kibum-ie? Kenapa dia tidak menyapa _oppa_?" Yesung mempotkan bibirnya menatap Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Zhoumi _hyung_, kalau _hyung_ menyukai Henly-ah sebaiknya _hyung_ putuskan semua _yeojya_chigu _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menarik Yesung yang masih terlihat _ppabo_.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa bersikap dewasa begitu?" gumam Kibum kecil kemudian menatap Zhoumi yang masih cengo.

"Kau suka _yeodongsaeng_ku?" tanya Kibum datar. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Jangan berharap," ucapnya kemudian memeletkan lidahnya dan menarik Siwon untuk menjauhi Zhoumi yang sekarang memasang tampang _ppabo_.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Istirahat pertama SM high school.**

"Kyu. Kau di panggil Lee _seonsaengnim,_" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini bermain PSP kesayangannya di bawah pohon akasia taman belakang SM high school.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya, dia masih sibuk berteriak aneh sambil menekan tombol-tombol mungil PSP hitamnya.

"Kyu? Kau dengar aku kan?" Sungmin mendekat dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menatap layar PSPnya.

"N_e_ aku dengar," Kyuhyun mem-pause PSPnya namun tidak kunjung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan itu membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sebuah evilsmirk terukir di bibir kisable Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun melempar sesuatu kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun melempar ulat kearahnya hanya berteriak takut.

"Itu karena _noona_ selalu memerintahku," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Bulir-bulir bening kini mulai meluncur dengan bebas dari mata onyx Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terduduk lemas karena ternyata yang di lempar Kyuhyun tadi hanya ulat mainan.

"W_ae _Kyu? Hanya karena aku sering memaksamu ikut lomba matematika? Tapi itu karena kau senang matematika kan?" ujar Sungmin lemah sesaat setelah menenangkan hatinya yang masih shock.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengarnya hanya berjalan berlalu begitu saja meninggakan Sungmin.

_'Kyuhyun ppabo! Aku pasti akan di sidang umma hari ini' _batin Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut ikalnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di _changch ungdang park_ yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun putuskan untuk membolos daripada mengikuti pelatihan olimpiade dengan Lee seonsaengnim.

"Akhhh kenapa _yeojya_ itu menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu perasaanku? Aku tidak mau membuang waktu dengan _namja_ lee itu. Aku lebih suka seperti kemarin," Kyuhyun bergumam frustasi kemudian dengan pelan di sentuhnya pundak kanannya yang kemarin jadi tempat sandaran Sungmin.

**Brukk**

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya jatuh di hadapan Kyuhyun karena tersandug kaki Kyuhyun. Barang-barang yang tadi dibawanyapun ikut terjatuh dan berserakan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan membantu _ahjushi_ itu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"M_ianhae_ _ahjushi_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kakiku membuatmu tersandung," sesal Kyuhyun pada _ahjushi_ itu "G_wenchanayo_?" lanjutnya.

"J_al jinaepida, gamshamnida_" _ahjushi_ berwajah china itu tersenyum mengambil sebuah berkas yang tadi di pungut Kyuhyun.

"M_ianhae_ _ahjushi_" Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf pada _ahjushi_ itu.

"G_wenchana_, aku yang salah karena tidak melihat,"

"Tapi karena aku melamun jadi _ahjushi_ tersandung kakiku," sesal Kyuhyun. _Ahjushi_ berwajah china itu kemudian memilih meletakkan berkas-berkasnya dan duduk. Ia menepuk bagian kosong bangku yang tadi di duduki Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan ikut duduk.

"Kau melamun? Melamunkan apa? _Yeojya_?" tanya _ahjushi_ itu. Sontak muka Kyuhyun sedikit merona dibuatnya.

"Hu um," jawab Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _namja_ yang barusaja menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Y_eojya_ seperti apa yang mampu membuatmu melamunkannya? Akhhh aku yakin _yeojya_ itu tidak lebih manis dari putriku," canda _ahjushi_ itu membuat Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya.

"Y_eojya_ berwajah _aegyo_ dengan dua gigi kelinci dan rambut coklat lurusnya. Temanku sejak kecil, ahli martial art dan dia anak _sajangnim_ sekolahku."

"M_wo_?" sontak _ahjushi_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Di tatap seperti itu Kyuhyun menaikkan alis matanya "Kau satu sekolah dengan Wook-ie ya?" tanya _ahjushi_ itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaannya Kyuhyun semakin menaikkan alis matanya "Maksud _ahjushi_?"

"Kim Ryeowook, murid baru di kelas 1, dia putriku," ucap Hankyung bangga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mirip!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

Seketika raut senang Hankyung menjadi muram karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya setiap orang selalu berkata dia dan Ryeowook tidak mirip.

"Benar ya? Wookie memang terlalu mirip dengan Heechul saja," ucap Hankyung meminta kepastian dari Kyuhyun.

Drrrtttt drrrrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, di lihatnya _umma-_nya yang menghubungi.

"M_ianhae_ _ahjushi_, aku harus mengangkat telphoneku. Kyuhyun _imnida,_" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan sedikit jauh meninggalkan Hankyung .

"Y_eoboseyo_? _Wae umma_? Apa _umma_ sudah tahu hingga mau memarahiku langsung?"

"_Mwo? Kau bicara apa Kyu? Cepatlah datang ke chondong teater. Umma menunggumu di sana," _ucap Leeteuk kemudian mematikan sambungannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega kemudian berbalik menatap Hankyung yang masih duduk membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"S_illehamida_ _ahjushi,_" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan melewat Hankyung .

"Sebaiknya kau katakan perasaanmu secepatnya sebelum _yeojya_ bergigi kelinci itu di rebut _namja_ lain Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Hankyung tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum menatap Hankyung .

"N_e,_" ucapnya singkat kemudian segera menuju chondong teater.

**Note: chondong teater itu benar2 ada lho readers. Itu bioskop di seoul, menjadi tempat wisata ke 68 di seoul.**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Zhou hari ini aku titip ruangan musik padamu, tadi _umma_ menghubungiku dan aku harus segera menemuinya. Kau jangan macam-macam pada Ryeowook," ucap Yesung memberikan kunci ruang musik pada Zhoumi dengan penekanan pada kata **jangan macam-macam pada Ryeowook**.

Zhoumi hanya mengambil kunci itu dengan wajah lusuhnya yang masih memikirkan Henry yang mengacuhkannya.

'tadi pagi dia melarangku masuk ke ruangan itu, sekarang dia menitipkannya padaku' batin Zhoumi menatap _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

Segera sesaat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Yesung segera bergegas menuju tempat yang juga di tuju oleh Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Bawa? Tidak? Bawa? Tidak? Haishhh kenapa aku harus membawanya? Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan saja," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian segera berlari menuju Nari yang sejak tadi menunggu putri cantiknya untuk segera kerumah Donghae, melanjutkan private-nya.

"C_hagiya_? Kenapa mukamu itu?" tanya Nari lembut melihat Eunhyuk.

"U_mma_? Apa aku boleh kembali berlatih dance? Kaki Hyuk-ie sudah sembuh," ucap Eunhyuk sedikit mengayunkan kaki kirinya yang masih di gips.

"A-N-I," jawab Nari menatap horror Eunhyuk dan sontak Eunhyuk mempot bibirnya dan itu membuat Nari memukul pelan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mempan tuan putri Lee, sana cepat masuk," Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Nari yang masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putrinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Leeteuk kini mengikuti seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang membawa mereka kedalam sebuah ruangan besar di salah satu bioskop tersebut.

Sekarang hanya mereka bertiga, mereka duduk di bagian tengah ruangan menanti gambar apa yang akan muncul di layar tersebut.

Walau ruangan menjadi remang, namun layar besar tersebut segera menampilkan beberapa photo Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat masih bayi secara bergantian.

"U_mma_? Apa ini _umma_?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Mollayo _chagiya_, tadi ada yang menyuruh _umma_ mengajak kalian ke sini, dan Kyu setelah acara ini jangan lupakan serahkan PSP malangmu itu kepada _umma,_" ucap Leeteuk tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan masih mengamati layar yang kini menampakkan sebuah rekaman saat ia tampil menyanyi di acara perpisahan Sj school beberapa bulan lalu.

Layar tersebut kemudian menampakkan kegiatan Leeteuk yang menghibur beberapa anak di rumah sakit lalu berganti beberapa gambar lukisan Yesung. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat ketiganya diam tanpa mengerjapkan matanya.

"M_wo_?" ketiganya sontak terkejut menatap sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini tersenyum lebar namun masih menunjukkan wajah mainly-nya.

"Kangin-ah?" lirih Leeteuk yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tidak jauh dengan kedua putranya.

"A_ppa_?" ucap Yesung dan Kyuhyun serentak.

"_Hehhe bagaimana kabar kalian? Oh iya ini pertanyaan biasa ya? Aku lupa,"_ _namja_ yang ada di layar itu menepuk jidatnya pelan kemudian kembali memasang senyum lebarnya.

"_Mianhae yeobo, aku lama tidak memberitahu kalian. Hmm bagaimana Kim bersaudara? Apa kalian menjaga umma dengan baik? Bla bla bla," _panjang lebar Kangin berujar di dalam layar membuat ketiganya meneteskan air mata.

"Heiii _appa_ tidak menyuruh kalian ikut menangis," ketiganya menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati Kangin yang kini berdiri melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"A_ppa_?" Yesung yang duluan menyadari keadaan Kangin berlari memeluk Kangin. Begitupun dengan Leeteuk.

"Kyu? Kau tidak mau memeluk _appa_?" tanya Kangin beralan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _appa_ tidak menemuiku?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Kangin "A_ppa_ punya rekaman itu? Tapi _appa_ tidak menemuiku?"

"M_ian_ Kyu, Kibum yang merekamnya. Sekarang _appa_ kembali, _appa_ tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi," ucap Kangin yang kini telah di peluk Kyuhyun.

"A_ppa_ tau? Aku sangat merindukan _appa_, _appa_ tahu? Aku sekarang butuh _appa_. Apa _appa_ tahu? Aku sering membuat Sungmin-_noona_ menangis?" Kangin menatap Kyuhyun.

"A_ppa_ tahu semua Kyu, _umma_ selalu bercerita pada _appa_. Dan Sungmin, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menemuinya? Tadi appa melihatnya duduk di taman dekat _chondong teater,_" ucapan Kangin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ dan _umma-_nya yang tersenyum menatapnya dan kembali menatap _appa-_nya.

"Pergilah dan buktikan kalau Kyuhyun _appa_ bukan anak-anak lagi," ucap Kangin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari keluar menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kangin.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju taman yang ada di dekat chondong teater. Mata almondnya mencari sosok _yeojya_ berwajah aegyo bergigi kelinci. Tapi yang di temuinya hanyalah anak-anak.

"A_ppa_ penipu," teriaknya menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Drrrtttt drrrtttt

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, menatap nama Lee _sonsaengnim_ terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? _Waeyo_ sonsaengnim?"

"…"

"N_e_, aku sana segera kembali kesana," ucap Kyuhyun lemah menuruti perintah sonsaengnimnya untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mengikuti private olimpiade matematika.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, Kyuhyun mendial nomer Yesung.

"H_yung_, aku ke sekolah. Kalian pulanglah dulu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**15.13 waktu korea, SM High School**

Ryeowook menatap heran sosok _namja_ tinggi yang kini tertidur di sofa panjang yang ada di dekat grand piano hitam dengan posisi kepala di tutup buku.

"S_illehamnida_ _oppa_, apa Yesung _oppa_ ada?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit menggoyangkan bahu _namja_ tinggi, Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook datar.

"N_ugu_?" tanya Zhoumi yang sebenarnya tidak tidur.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida,_" sapa Ryeowook sopan

"Oh ne Wookie-ah. Kau bisa berlatih. Yesung _hyung_ tengah pergi. _Oppa_ titip kunci, sekarang _oppa_ harus pergi."

"N_e,_" jawab Ryeowook sedikit heran melihat Zhoumi pergi.

"Akhh _mianhae_ _oppa_, nama _oppa_?"

"Zhoumi."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

**15.23 waktu korea, LAB sains SM high school**

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu, di tatapnya sosok _yeojya_ yang tadi sempat di carinya.

"N_oona_? Mana Lee _sonsaengnim_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Kutatap sosok Sungmin _noona_ yang masih setia membaca bukunya, aku kesal kalau dia mulai mengabaikanku seperti ini. Kudekati dia dan menarik buku yang setia dibacanya.

"N_oona_? Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" dia menatapku dan kemudian melepaskan headseat yang tadi di gunakan.

'haishhhh ternyata dia tidak mendengarkan aku'

"W_ae _Kyu? Lee _sonsaengnnim_ telah pulang, kenapa kau disini?" kesalnya padaku.

"Hmmm _mianhae,_" ucapku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kulihat Sungmin-_noona_ membulatkan mata kelincinya menampilkan wajah aegyeo yang sangat imut.

"M_wo_? Kau bilang apa?"

"N_oona_ tidak tuli kan?" aku berjalan duduk di sebelahnya. Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku mulai memainkan PSPku. Kutatap Sungmin-_noona_ kembali pada kegiatannya, membaca buku fisikanya.

"Mau jadi _yeojya_chiguku?" begitu saja kata-kata itu meluncur dariku.

"N_oona_? Kau dengar aku tidak?" aku mengguncang tubuhnya ringan membuatnya menatapku.

"Hmmm bagaimana ya Kyu, kau selalu…"

"Aku serius," aku tahu apa kelanjutan kata-katanya, kucoba untuk menunjukkan raut seriusku.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Aku ingin melindungi _noona_, bukan karena kejadian itu, tapi… lebih karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sarangheyo _noona,_" ucapku menatap mata onix-nya.

Kutatap Sungmin _noona_ tersenyum padaku.

"N_ado_ Kyu, tapi ada syaratnya…"

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kesal. Pasalnya Eunhyuk tidak membawa jaket yang kemarin di lemparnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah Eunhyuk mengacuhkannya.

"Yakk! Monyet, kau dengarkan aku tidak? Bisakah kau berhenti makan strawberry itu dan segera perhatikan penjelasanku?" teriak Donghae kemudian menarik kotak strawberry Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah, kau ada di rumah?" seorang _yeojya_ mengetuk pintu rumah Donghae, kontan keduanya menatap ke arah pintu. Donghae yang menyadari sosok di balik pintu itu segera berjalan meninggakan Eunhyuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Eunhyuk sedikit kesal karena Donghae membawa kota strawberry-nya.

Eunhyuk menatap sosok _yeojya_ yang di bawa Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya, _yeojya_ itu berambut panjang dan juga cantik.

"Duduklah Jess, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu," Eunhyuk mengamati _yeojya_ cantik yang di panggil Jess oleh Donghae. _Yeojya_ cantik itu duduk tidak jauh dari tumpukan buku tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae belajar.

Donghae hanya berjalan melewati Eunhyuk menuju dapur tanpa mempedulikan tatapan intens _yeojya_ itu kepada kotak strawberry-nya yang masih setia di bawa-bawa Donghae.

"Donghae-_ssi_ bisakah kau kembalikan milikku?" teriak Eunhyuk mempot bibirnya tapi Donghae tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm _mianhae_. _Nuguseyo_?" tanya _yeojya_ cantik yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk. Kontan Eunhyuk menatap _yeojya_ itu kembali, ia berdiri dari tempat dudunya yang duduk dilantai dan menghampiri _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk," sapa Eunhyuk sopan. _Yeojya_ itu tersenyum.

"Jessica Jung _imnida,_" sapa Jessica sopan kepada Eunhyuk "M_ianhae_, ada keperluan apa kau bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Eunhyuk itu parasit pembuat masalah," celetuk Donghae yang kini telah berdiri dengan membawa satu gelas minuman entah untuk siapa.

Eunhyuk hanya mempot bibirnya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kembali Donghae melewati Eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelah Jessica.

"Minumlah, kau pasti lelah kan?" tawar Donghae pada Jessica.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk berdiri dihadapan mereka, berdiri menatap kedua orang yang sejak tadi berbincang masalah festival sekolahnya tanpa mempedulikannya yang berdiri.

'aku tidak diberi minum, dan _yeojya_ ini langsung diberi' batin Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang masih mengabaikannya.

Sontak Eunhyuk berbalik dan membereskan buku-bukunya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan Jessica.

"Aku pulang!" kesal Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu namun Donghae tidak menyaut dan kembali sibuk bicara dengan Jessica.

"Hmm Eunhyukk-ssi, aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke festival sekolahku, dua minggu lagi kau datang ke SM high School ya?" teriak Jessica pada Eunhyuk yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"A-N-I," kata Eunhyuk menirukan ucapan Nari tadi siang dan menatap Donghae yang masih tidak mempedulikannya.

Jessica sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Padahal dia berharap ingin dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak perlu datang," ketus Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Aku memang tidak akan datang ke acara bodoh seperti itu. Dan aku juga tidak akan datang menjadi parasitmu lagi" ucap Eunhyuk datar kemudian membanting pintu rumah Donghae.

Di luar rumah Donghae Eunhyuk menatap sosok _namja_ tinggi berambut merah yang kini terlihat sangat perlu dikasihi. _Namja_ itu berlalu saja tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya.

'_namja_ berambut merah itu sama dengan _namja_ yang ada di photo bersama Donghae, aku rasa keluarga ini memang tidak pernah peduli lingkungan sekitar' batin Eunhyuk kesal kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk meminta di jemput oleh _umma-_nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Zhoumi pov**

Kutatap _yeojya_ yang tadi membanting pintu rumah kami, ini pasti Eunhyuk. _yeojya_ yang diceritakan Donghae itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tapi kepalaku sedikit pusing karena tadi saat menemui Henry aku malah di timpuknya.

Kulewati saja _yeojya_ itu dan di dalam kudapati Donghae tengah berbincang dengan Jessica. Anggota osis yang sepertinya di sukai Donghae.

"A_nnyeong_ Zhoumi _oppa,_" sapa Jessica sopan padaku. Yah, _yeojya_ ini memang cantik, dia juga sopan. Jadi wajar saja kalau Donghae menyukainya.

"H_yung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"Aku pusing, aku mau istirahat," jawabku sekenanya kemudian berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu masih terlihat jelas denganku, betapa kesalnya wajah Henry saat itu dan tiba-tiba mneimpukku dengan buah apel yang tengah di pegangnya.

**Flashback**

Zhoumi berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik. Sepanjang koridor mata belonya menatap beberapa temannya yang bersiap dengan festival tahunan SM high school dan SJ school. Ekor matanya kini tertuju pada seorang _yeojya_ mungil yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa pengurus osis yang sibuk karena di tinggal Donghae dan _yeojya_ itu kemudian berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke sekolahnya yang ada di sebelah SM high school.

Zhoumi mengikuti _yeojya_ itu hingga masuk pekarangan SJ school. Tepat di depan sebuah ruang kelas Zhoumi masih memperhatikan _yeojya_ itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai kesini?" sungut Henry -_yeojya_ yang di ikuti Zhoumi- melihat Zhoumi kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian _yeojya_ yang masih ada di kelasnya.

"Hmmmm," Zhoumi hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Henli-ah, kau jangan begitu, _oppa_ ini dari SM high school. Mungkin _oppa_ mau membantu kita mendekor kelas," ucap Junsu teman sebangku Henry.

"Aku pulang duluan, sepertinya Kibum-_eonnie_ menungguku," ucap Henry pamit kepada teman kelasnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"C_hagiya_ kau marah pada _oppa_? Tidakkah kau mau bersama _oppa_?" Zhoumi masih mengekor di belakang Henry.

"Apa?" Henry memutar badannya menghadap Zhoumi, dan itu membuat Zhoumi menabrak tubuh mungil Henry.

Henry hanya menatap kesal Zhoumi kemudian membersihkan bagian roknya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh.

"Kau menyebalkan _oppa,_" ketus Henry kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Hmm mau apel?" Zhoumi masih setia mengekor di belakang Henry, namun tiba-tiba Henry mengambil apel merah yang diberikan Zhoumi padanya.

'sepertinya Kibum-_eonnie_ akan suka' batin Henry kemudian.

"Maaf di terima, mau kembali ke SM high school bersama?" tawar Henry pada Zhoumi. Dengan senang hati Zhoumi mengiyakan ajakan yang menurutnya sebuah kemajuan itu.

"Mau jadi _yeojya_chigu _oppa_?" tanya Zhoumi pada Henry yang masih tidak peduli.

"O_ppa_ minta di hajar?" tanya Henry dengan senyum evilnya. Namun Zhoumi masih setia dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Henly-ah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" pinta Zhoumi pada Henry saat di koridor SM hgh school. Dengan ajaib Henry hanya patuh dan menunggu. Namun karena sepertinya Zhoumi lama akhirnya Henry berjalan meninggalkan koridor untuk menuju ruang osis tempat Kibum kini berada.

.

.

"_Oppa? Kau kenapa sih? Kau bilang mau pulang bersama? Jangan katakan kalau kau mau pulang bersama yeojya jelek dari SJ school itu. Oppa, aku kan sudah duluan janji denganmu. Kenapa kau memilih yeojya jelek itu?"_

"_Hari ini saja Sooyoung-ah," pinta Zhoumi pada Sooyoung._

"_Ani, pokoknya oppa harus mengantarku pulang," Sooyoung tetap memaksa Zhoumi untuk mengantarnya._

"_Oppa? Kenapa oppa masih di sini? Dan kenapa oppa bersama yeojya tiang listrik ini?" sungut Yuri yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke tempat Zhoumi dan Sooyoung._

"_Akhhhh Yuri-ah? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya zhoumi sedikit kaget._

"_Sekolahku mengutusku untuk mengantarkan undangan ke SM high school. Dan sekarang aku melihat namjachiguku bersama yeojya tiang listrik ini," kata Yuri kemudian menarik Zhoumi namun dengan mudahnya sooyoung menarik pergelangan kanan Zhoumi. _

_Ekor mata zhoumi kini menatap sosok yeojya mungil yang berdiri tepat tidak jauh dari hadapannya, yeojya mungil itu memegang apel menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa yang saling tarik menarik itu._

"_Tolong hentikan aksi kalian, aku tidak mau lagi. CUKUP!" teriak Zhoumi menghentakkan tangannya dan menatap kedua yeojya itu bergantian._

"_Kita PUTUS, OK!" Zhoumi kemudian meninggalkan keduanya dan berlari menuju yeojya mungil yang tadi melihatnya._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Henly-ah? Kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa? Kenapa kau tidak membantu oppa chagi?" Zhoumi kembali mengekor di belakang Zhoumi._

_Henry berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap zhoumi "Jangan panggil aku chagi, aku bukan yeojyachigumu," ucap henry sedikit berteriak kemudian berjalan._

_Zhoumi menggenggam pergelangan tangan henry "Kenapa kau tidak menepati janji? Bukankah oppa bilang tunggu oppa di koridor?" zhoumi menatap mata henry seakan keadaan itu adalah kesalahan henry._

_'ke-kenapa dia yang marah?' batin henry menatap takut pada sorot mata Zhoumi._

"_Chagiya?" Zhoumi mengguncang bahu mungil henry._

_'pluk' henry melempar apel merah tepat ke kepala merah zhoumi._

"_Sudah kukatakan aku bukan yeojyachigumu!" Teriak henry tepat di hadapan zhoumi kemudian berlari menuju ruang osis yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri._

**Flashback end**

"Akhh nasibku menyedihkan dan sekarang aku harus mengakhiri semuanya."

Kutatap layar ponselku, mulai kuketik kata perkata untuk mengirim sesuatu pada beberapa nama yang tertera di phone kontak ponselku.

**Zhoumi pov end**

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya bisa ngedt dan update juga :D

Tidak perlu basa basi lagi deh, sekali lagi **review ne**?


	6. love story:: love my love

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**(love my love)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"_Aku cemburu? Atas dasar apa aku cemburu? Dia mencintai orang lain dan lagi kenapa aku harus marah padanya? Ini aneh! Dan ini bukan aku. Lalu kenapa aku melakukan ini padanya? Aku tidak harus takut padanya tidak ada hal yang harus kutakutkan darinya. Apa aku harus percaya padanya?"_

* * *

**19.28 waktu korea, kediaman keluarga Lee**

Sungmin menatap _dongsaeng-_nya yang sejak tadi hanya membolak-balik buku pelajarannya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Jarang sekali kau tidak turun untuk makan malam. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin duduk di ranjang miliknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Eunhyuk singkat kemudian kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Apa Donghae memberimu terlalu banyak tugas?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa di acuhkan oleh _dongsaeng-_nya.

"A_ni_. dia bahkan tidak memberiku tugas. Dan _eonnie_ tidak usah sebut-sebut namanya lagi!"Eunhyuk memutar kursi belajarnya yang ada di antara tempat tidurnya dan Sungmin menghadap Sungmin yang masih menatapnya aneh.

"E_onnie_ jadian dengan Kyu?" kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin, kontan membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"M_wo_? Da-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Baru saja aku membaca pesannya di ponsel _eonnie,_" Eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smile-nya pada Sungmin yang kini cepat-cepat mencari ponsel _pink_-nya.

"Ini," Eunhyuk memberikan ponsel Sungmin yang sejak tadi di pegangnya kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Yakkk! Kau Lee Hyuk Jae, jangan menertawakan aku!" kesalnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hmm _eonnie_, apa _eonnie_ punya teman yang pintar untuk mengajariku?"

"W_ae_?" tanya Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin menyudutkan Eunhyuk.

"A_ni_, aku kesal padanya. a-aku aku hanya kesal padanya pokoknya aku kesal pada _namja_ itu!" Eunhyuk sedikit terbata mengucapkannya karena mengingat perkataan Donghae dan mengingat Donghae yang mengacuhkannya.

"A_rraseo_, kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku. Apa kau mau kalau Kyu yang mengajarimu?" Sungmin mengingat syarat yang belum di katakannya pada Kyuhyun tadi sore.

'mungkin aku bisa menggunakan syarat itu untuk membantu _dongsaeng-_ku satu ini' pikir Sungmin kemudian mendial no. Kyuhyun.

"Euhhhh tidak adakah pilihan lain selain setan satu itu?"

"Kalau begitu kau minta bantuan teman-temanmu saja."

"Mereka semua sudah BERLIBUR, _eonnie_ tahu kalau sekolahku dan sekolahmu itu berbeda. Dan lagi kenapa juga harus berbeda kalau masih ada di daerah yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti peraturan sekolah itu, internasional tapi kenapa…"

"Kenapa kau mau masuk ke sana?"

"I-itu karena _club dance_ yang terkenal."

"Jadi jangan banyak protes mengenai sekolahmu itu," potong Sungmin yang mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun yang tadi di telphone-nya.

"_Yak noona kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku?"_

"Mian Kyu, Eunhyuk sedang kumat. Jadi yah kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"_Ne. lalu kenapa? Apa noona sudah merindukan aku yang tampan ini?" _narsis Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau mengatakan syarat-nya padamu. Jadi siapkan dirimu," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Donghae pov**

Kutatap Zhoumi-_hyung_ yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"H_yung_? Kau tidur? Kau tidak makan? Apa kau sakit? _OMO_!" kurasakan tubuh Zhoumi-_hyung_ menggigil dan suhu tubuhnya juga panas. Dia sakit.

"H_yung_? Kau sakit?"

"A_-ani_ kepala _hyung_ hanya pusing," Zhoumi _hyung_ mencoba duduk dan aku membantunya. Sangat aneh! Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"W_ae_? Kenapa _hyung_ bisa sakit?"

"Jelas bisa _ppabo!_ Besok kau izinkan _hyung_. Dan tolong katakan pada Yesung _hyung_ kunci ruang musik ada pada _yeojya_ bernama Ryeowook," setelah mengatakan itu dengan susah payah Zhoumi-_hyung_ kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Aneh!

Sepertinya aku harus mengurus Zhoumi _hyung_ malam ini. Keringatnya sangat banyak dan lagi tubuhnya sangat panas. Aku menyeka keringat di bagian kening Zhoumi-_hyung_. Kurasakan seperti ada benjolan.

"H_yung_? Kepalamu benjol? Apa tadi kau mengintip _yeojya_ makanya kau jadi di timpuk?" bukannya jawaban yang kudapatkan, tapi suara dengkuran ringan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Setelah menyeka keringat Zhoumi-_hyung_ aku kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah dan osis yang belakangan ini kuserahkan pada anggotaku. Setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Kibum dan Jessica, mereka yang membantuku. Sepertinya aku harus memberi mereka waktu libur.

Kutatap kotak strawberry Eunhyuk yang masih ada di dapur. Tadi siang aku tidak mengembalikannya lagi, aku rasa dia marah padaku. Tapi salahnya karena tidak membawa jaket kesayanganku.

**Donghae pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Kim**

"Rasanya Wookie sedikit aneh"

"Aneh apanya _yeobo_?" tanya Hankyung pada Heechul yang memperhatikan Ryeowook dari luar kamar.

"Lihatlah, dia hanya duduk di meja belajarnya, tidak ada buku dan dia hanya memandang kunci itu saja sejak tadi."

Kini Heechul tengah mengintip aktifitas Ryeowook di kamarnya. Dan Hankyung yang di paksa ikut pun kini tengah berdiri di belakang Heechul.

Cklek

"Ya! Hannie kenapa kau masuk?" teriak Heechul karena tiba-tiba Hankyung membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dan masuk begitu saja.

"Kau bilang aneh sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja." jawab _namja_ tampan itu dengan santai.

"A_ppa_? _Umma_? _Wae_?" Ryeowook memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap kedua orang tuanya yang kini berdiri memandangnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit risih. Tidak! Hanya Heechul yang membuatnya risih. Bagaimana tidak, Heechul memandang Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah.

"W_ae_ _Umma_? Apa apa sesuatu di tubuhku?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Heechul.

"Akhh ani chagi. _Umma_ takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Wookie-ah kunci apa itu?" tanya Hankyung pada Ryeowook.

"Kunci ruang musik, tadi ada _sunbae_ yang menitipkannya padaku," ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur _chagiya_. Besok kau masih harus sekolah," Hankyung mengelus rambut Ryeowook pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**20.12 waktu korea, kediaman keluarga Kim**

**Yesung pov**

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"A_ni_, aku sibuk _hyung-_ie," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya kemudian kembali berkutat dnegan buku catatannya.

"Tidak biasanya anak _appa_ belajar seperti ini," kali ini _appa_ yang menegur Kyuhyun.

"A_ppa_-kan tidak melihatku beberapa tahun, jadi _appa_ tidak tahu kalau aku suka belajar."

"Tidak perlu bohong Kyu. Kau menganggap aku dan _Umma_ tidak ada apa?" sungutku padanya.

"H_yung-_ie tidak perlu cemburu," ledeknya dengan evil smile miliknya.

"Aku cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku melakukan ini untuk _yeojya_chigu-ku dan _hyung-_ie tidak punya _yeojya_chigu," godanya padaku. Yak! Sejak kapan dia punya _yeojya_chigu? Kutatap _appa_ tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun begitu juga _Umma_.

"M_wo_? Sejak kapan kau punya _yeojya_chigu?"

"Sejak beberapa jam lalu," ucapnya angkuh padaku.

_Mwo_? Sore? Jangan-jangan.

"Kau jadian dengan Sungmin?"

"N_e,_ tapi sekarang aku harus mengajar private Eunhyuk-_noona,_" dia mempot bibirnya tapi kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ pinjam PSPmu ya?"

"A_ni_! Sebaiknya _hyung-_ie urus saja Wook-ie."

Hahha

Benar juga, anak itu! tadi sore aku tidak menemaninya berlatih, aku ragu kalau lukisanku masih normal bersama dua orang aneh(?) itu di dalam ruangan klubku.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**07.05 waktu korea**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan kedua lesung pipinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat.

"Kita berangkat?" ucap Kibum manarik tangan mungil Henry.

"Naik mobilku ya?"

"Sudah di perbaiki?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"N_e_, sudah di perbaiki"

"Donghae _oppa_?" gumam Henry melihat Donghae berjalan di pinggir trotoar.

"Donghae?" Kibum yang samar-samar mendengar gumamam Henry yang duduk di sebelahnya akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang yeo_dongsaeng-_nya itu.

"Siwon-ie, bukankah itu Donghae-_oppa_? Tumben Hae-_oppa_ berjalan?" tanya Kibum dna Siwon mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Siwon.

"H_yung_? Mau bareng?" teriak Siwon kemudian membuka pintu di sebelah supir agar Donghae masuk.

"Mana Zhoumi-_hyung_?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

"Zhoumi-_hyung_ sakit," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Sakit?" Siwon dan Kibum memandang Donghae. Lain lagi dengan Henry.

"N_ugu_?" tanya Henry polos.

"Ekhh? Ada mochi? Siapa? masudmu Zhoumi-_hyung_? Dia _hyung_ _oppa,_" Donghae mengacak rambut Henry yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Entahlah, dia bilang kepalanya pusing dan kurasakan kepalanya memang sedikit benjol. Bummie-ah bisakah kau rawat Zhoumi _hyung_ setelah pulang sekolah ini? Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah festival bersama dengan Jessica," mohon Donghae pada Kibum.

"N_e_, kami akan merawatnya," Siwon tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Hmm bolehkah aku juga ikut?" tanya Henry mengajukan diri.

"N_e_, kau memang harus menemani _eonnie,_" Kibum mengelus kepala Henry pelan "Kau tahu penyebabnya _chagi_?" tanya Kibum masih tersenyum pada Henry.

"N_e_, aku yang salah."

"Sudah _eonnie_ duga. Pasti ada hubungannya denganmu," Siwon dan Donghae yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan kedua saudara itu hanya diam dan tidak menanyakan masalahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kyu? Kau tahu dimana ruang Yesungie-_oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"W_ae_ Wookie-ah?"

"Kemarin Zhoumi _sunbae_ menitipkan ini padaku," Ryeowook memperlihatkan kunci ruang musik ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Di lantai tiga, ruang ke-2 sebelah kanan."

"G_omawo_ Kyu," Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun

'lantai-3 ruang ke-2 sebelah kanan' gumam Ryeowook pelan.

'2A? Akhh itu Sungmin _eonnie_' mata caramel Ryeowook menatap sosok _yeojya_ aegyo yang kini tengah berbincang dengan _namja_ yang dicarinya.

"A_nnyeong_ _oppa_, _eonnie,_" sapa Ryeowook sopan.

"N_e annyeong_ Wookie-ah," sapa Sungmin sopan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"Woahhhh lihatlah _yeojachigu_ si kepala besar Yesung. Akhirnya ada juga _yeojya_ yang mau denganmu," sebuah suara menginstrupsi ketiganya. Sontak membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook membulatkan matanya menatap sosok _namja_ dengan mata musangnya kini menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung.

"Akhh an…"

"Ne dia _yeojya_chiguku, jangan di ganggu," Yesung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook menjauhi teman-temannya.

"A_ppo,_" teriak Ryeowook karena Yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Akhh _mianhae_ Wookie-ah."

"G_wenchanayo_ _oppa,_" jawab Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm _wae_? Kenapa _oppa_ berkata begitu?"

"Hahhh _mianhae_ juga untuk itu, kalau aku tidak bilang begitu kau pasti akan di tarik mereka ke dalam dan mencoba beberapa pakaian aneh mereka untuk festival dan juga mencoba makanan aneh mereka," jelas Yesung menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook.

"Oh _ne, ne_. hmm ini kunci ruang musik, kemarin Zhoumi-_sunbae_ menitipkannya padaku," ucap Ryeowook kemudian menyerahkan kunci-nya kepada Yesung.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti sore _oppa,_" ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung untuk kembali keruangannya.

_Christmas is finally here_

_It's time to celebrate_

'_Cause you make a better world, year after year_

Yesung mengambil ponsel merahnya yang ada di saku celananya.

"Y_eoboseyo_?"

_"…"_

"Oh ne, itu saya sendiri. _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Yesung pada sosok yang menghubungi ponselnya.

"J_ijja? Ne ne_. saya akan menyelesaikannya dan mengirimnya. _Kamshamnida_ Cho-sshi," ucap Yesung tersenyum senang mengingat ucapan orang yang tadi menghubunginya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Istirahat pertama SM high school.**

"Jess? Bisakah kau hari…"

"M_ianhae_ _oppa_ sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Semua pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan, hanya ada satu tugas lagi," ucap Jessica memotong perkataan Donghae kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Oh iya _oppa_, sepertinya hari ini akan turun salju, sebaiknya _oppa_ pakai jaket _oppa,_" saran Jessica mengingat Donghae pada sesuatu.

"M_ianhae_, jaketmu tinggal Jess," ucap Donghae berbohong.

"G_wenchana_ _oppa._"

'mian, _oppa_ bohong, jaket pemberianmu ada pada Eunhyuk' batin Donghae mengingat.

"O_ppa_? Tadi Shindong _sajangnim_ mengusulkan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau dalam festival itu di adakan tea party. Tapi hanya beberapa saja. Shindong sajangnim mengusulkan untuk memberikan kartu pada setiap orang yang datang, termasuk siswa sekolah kita. Kalau beruntung maka anak itu akan mendapatkan undangan tea party itu," jelas Kibum pada Donghae.

"Aku rasa tidak buruk, kita lakukan di atap sekolah saja."

"Kenapa atap sekolah?"

"Hahha apa kau tidak pernah dengar miracle in tea party? Kalau kita malakukan tea party malam hari maka akan muncul keajaiban pada kita?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil," ucap Kibum datar kemudian tertawa ringan melihat tampang ppabo Donghae "Memang aku bilang mau mengadakannya malam hari?" kontan Donghae mempot bibirnya.

"Hahha kita memang melakukannya di akhir acara, tapi aku rasa bagus juga untuk malam hari. Baiklah sepertinya _oppa_ harus mengusulkan waktunya kepada shindong sajangnim."

"Kenapa aku?" protes Donghae pada Kibum.

"Kau ketua osis dan lagi bukankah kau memintaku merawat Zhoumi _oppa_?" Kibum menatap Donghae dan mengingatkan Donghae pada sosok seorang _yeojya_.

"Oh iya Kibum-ie, kalau nanti Eunhyuk datang ke rumah. Bilang padanya private hari ini di undur. Aku mungkin akan pulang sore. Aku sudah cerita kan masalah _yeojya_ itu?"

"Ne," Kibum mengangguk sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini menatap Ryeowook yang menatap tidak terima pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa sebanyak ini?" tanya Ryeowook menunjukkan kertas partitur yang tadi diberikan Kibum pada Ryeowook.

"Acaranya seminggu. Tidak mungkin kau memainkan satu lagu," ucap Kibum tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"Hanya tiga hari, setelah Kibum-ie mengikuti olimpiadenya kau akan di gantikan olehnya Wookie."

"Berapa hari?"

"Tiga hari, setelah itu kau bebas mau jadi pelayan atau pelanggan," ucap Kibum masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ne setelah itu aku benar-benar bebas kan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan dan keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**15.15 waktu korea.**

Kibum, Siwon dan Kibum kini menatap Zhoumi yang tengah duduk menonton drama TV.

"H_yung_? Kau sudah sehat?" pertanyaan Siwon mengejutkan Zhoumi dan membuat mata belo Zhoumi sukses membulat saat mendapati Henry memandang kesal padanya.

"Aku sakit, tapi aku bosan. Uhuk uhuk.." jawabnya kemudian pura-pura batuk.

"Kau tidak perlu menipu _oppa,_" Kibum berjalan menuju arah dapur rumah Donghae di ikuti oleh Siwon "O_ppa_ punya makanan? Atau tidak?"

"Ani, aku lapar Kibum-ie," manja Zhoumi sedikit berteriak kemudian ekor mata belo-nya menatap Henry yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruang TV "Kau tidak masuk_ chagi_?" Henry hanya menatap Zhoumi yang memasang tampang seolah tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"E_onnie_, bukankah sebaiknya kita pulang?" panggil Henry pada Kibum.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi _samchon_ menguhubungi agar segera ke rumahnya. Sepertinya kita di undang makan malam di rumah _samchon,_" Kibum menepuk jidatnya pelan mengingat undangan kangin yang menyuruhnya makan malam di rumah keluarga KIM.

"O_ppa_ _mianhae_, sepertinya kau sehat dan kau bisa masak sendiri kan? Dan satu lagi tadi Donghae _oppa_ berpesan 'katakan pada Eunhyuk hari ini dia pulang sore'" pesan Kibum pada Zhoumi.

"Kau mau pulang _chagi_?" sontak Zhoumi berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Henry.

"Yak! Kau! berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu," teriak Henry mendorong Zhoumi yang masih lemah hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Huwaaaaa."

Brukk

Tubuh tinggi Zhoumi sukses jatuh dan menabrak sofa.

"Mochi? Kau?" Kibum menatap Henry tidak percaya.

"Kibum-ie sudahlah. Ini bukan salah henly-ah. _Hyung_? Kau juga sih," Siwon membantu Zhoumi untuk berdiri.

"Akhhh aku masih sakit dan sekarang tambah sakit," lirih Zhoumi pada ketiganya.

"Kibum-ie, kau bawa saja mobilku, biar aku yang marawat Zhoumi _hyung,_" Siwon tersenyum lembut kepada Kibum dan Henry.

"Ani, biar aku saja yang di sini. Dari awal ini salahku," Kibum, Siwon dan Zhoumi menatap sosok mungil Henry.

"Hmmm baiklah," Kibum mengelus rambut panjang Henry kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi dna Henry.

"Jangan macam-macam pada yeo_dongsaeng_ku kalau _oppa_ masih sayang nyawa."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam dan Siwon-ie kalau kau bertemu Taeng. Tolong katakan aku mau putus. Dari semua phone kontak, sepertinya dia mengganti nomernya," Zhoumi tersenyum ramah dan perkataannya sukses membuat Siwon dan Kibum menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?"

"Aku mengakhiri semuanya, aku tidak mau lagi. Sekarang bagiku cukup satu saja," Henry hanya menatap Zhoumi aneh dan Siwon serta Kibum tersenyum ramah pada Zhoumi.

"Ne, aku titip mochi padamu," pesan Siwon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kediaman rumah Zhoumi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Shining star! like a little diamond, makes me love_

_looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me, wishper to me_

_we'll always be together, 'til the end of time_

Henry hanya menatap Zhoumi yang kini tampak tidak mempedulikannya setelah Siwon dan Kibum pergi. Cukup lama mereka diam. Merasa bosan karena tidak di pedulikan Henry akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku mau pulang," ujarnya beranjak dari tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari tempat Zhoumi duduk.

"Mau pulang? Baiklah… _oppa_ akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Henry datar.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sekarang mereka bukan siapa-siapaku. Sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku pikir dengan memutuskan mereka kau akan menerimaku."

"Mianhae, aku tidak percaya," Henry berlalu begitu saja.

BRAKKKK

Henry dan Zhoumi melotot melihat seorang _yeojya_ manis tengah berdiri di depan pintu tepat di hadapan Henry. Satu langkah saja Henry lebih cepat berjalan di pastikan pipi mochi-nya terbentur pintu yang di dobrak _yeojya_ manis itu.

"Ta-Taeng? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Yak! Kau Zhoumi? Kenapa kau memutuskan sebelah pihak?" _yeojya_ yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Taeyon itu masuk dan sedikit mendorong Henry hingga jatuh karena menghalangi jalannya.

"Kim Taeyon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" buru-buru Zhoumi membantu Henry berdiri.

"Hahh? Apa yang aku lakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau katakan pada Choi Siwon? Dan jangan-jangan karena _yeojya_ ini? Dia yang keberapa hahh? kau mau memutuskan aku? Kau pikir aku terima?" Henry hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Sejenak pikirannya kembali ke beberapa saat sebelum Siwon dan Kibum meninggalkan kediaman rumah Zhoumi.

'benarkah Zhoumi _oppa_ memutuskan semua _yeojya_chigunya karena aku?"

"Ne itu memang benar. Aku tidak mau lagi main-main. Aku mohon kau mengerti aku," ucap Zhoumi memelankan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak terima! pokoknya kau _yeojya_ sialan kau akan menerima balasan dariku," Taeyon mendorong tubuh mungil Henry yang sejak tadi hanya diam di belakang Zhoumi.

grep

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Zhoumi memegang erat pergelangan tangan Taeyon dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jadi inikah yang kau inginkan? Kau memutuskan aku hanya karena _yeojya_ ini? Kalau begitu kau jangan menyesal ZHOUMI!" ucap taeyon kemudian melepaskan pegangan Zhoumi dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan pikirkan, sebaiknya _oppa_ antar kau pulang."

Henry hanya masih diam di tempatnya.

"Apa _oppa_ berbohong kalau _oppa_ sakit?" Henry bertanya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani, kemarin aku memang sakit," ucap Zhoumi pada Henry.

"Apa aku masih bisa percaya ucapan _oppa_?" tanya Henry masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa? Harusnya sejak awal kau harus percaya. _Oppa_ sangat mencintaimu. Butuh bukti apa agar kau benar-benar percaya?" tanya Zhoumi mengangkat wajah Henry agar menatapnya.

"Apa _oppa_ tahu? Sejak _appa_ dan _Umma_ meninggal. _Samchon _dan _imo _yang merawat aku dan Kibum _eonnie_. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa karena aku mencintai _namja_ yang salah."

"Kau tidak salah. malam ini, apa _oppa_ perlu menemui mereka?"

"Ani."

"Hm sarangheyo kim Henly. Jeongmal sarangheyo," Zhoumi memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Henry.

"…"

"C_hagiya_? Apa kau masih menolak _oppa_?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir aku membenci _oppa_ tapi ternyata aku cemburu saat _oppa_ di tarik kedua _yeojya_ itu," mendengar perkataan Henry. Zhoumi menatap Henry tidak percaya.

"Kau cemburu hah?" senyum evil Zhoumi membuat Henry sedikit bergidik.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak Henry kemudian berlari dan benar-benar meninggalkan Zhoumi.

'lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau trus di peluk dan di beri senyuman seperti itu' batin Henry.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin, shindong, Nari dan Kyuhyun kini menatap Eunhyuk yang sangat bersemangat belajar.

_'apa anak ini terbentur?'_ itu yang ada di pikran ke-empat orang itu. Pasalnya mereka tahu kalau Lee HyukJae tidak akan suka kalau di suruh belajar. Tapi kali ini semangatnya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk berlatih dance.

"N_oona_? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang masih mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di buku Kyuhyun.

"Ani!" jawabnya singkat "Wae Kyu? Dan kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu?" Eunhyuk menetap anggota keluarganya yang kini duduk di ruang TV tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aneh!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalian yang aneh!" jawab Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal di buku Kyuhyun.

"Jelas sekali kau yang aneh, aku belum mengajarimu bagian itu. Tapi kau sudah mengerjakannya dan lihatlah hasilnya. Tidak ada yang benar, yang ada _noona_ malah menghancurkan bukuku," rengek Kyuhyun melihat buku matematikanya sudah menjadi kertas coretan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang Kyu," ucap Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**17.18 waktu korea, ruang musik SM high school.**

Yesung memperhatikan lukisan snowdrop-nya.

"Sepertinya salju akan turun," ucap Ryeowook setelah mangakhiri permainan pianonya.

"Ne, kau juga semakin mahir," Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan lukisan Yesung.

"Hmmm _oppa_, apa aku boleh bertanya? Easel coklat yang ada di ujung itu. Itu lukisan apa?" tanya Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Yesung dan menujuk easel bercat coklat yang ada di pojok kanan ruangan klub musik.

"Itu tidak ada lukisannya. Itu easel pertama yang kubeli, aku ingin melukis sesuatu yang berharga selain keluargaku di atas easel itu. Tapi aku belum menemukannya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus melukis sesuatu di atas kanvas yang ada di easel itu," ucap Yesung yang kini membereskan barang-barang melukisnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sebentar lagi bus terakhir akan berangkat," pamit Ryeowook mengambil ransel hijau miliknya.

"Mau pulang bersama _oppa_?"

"Ani, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Ani, _oppa_ juga naik bus. Sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun meninggalkan _oppa_ dan lupa menjemput _oppa_ kembali. Dasar anak itu, setelah mendapatkan Sungmin dia melupakan _hyung_-nya," gerutu Yesung yang juga mengambil ranselnya dan menarik Ryeowook keluar setelahnya mengunci ruang klub musik.

"Mwo? Maksud _oppa_? Kyu jadian dengan Sungmin-eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook masih ditarik Yesung.

"Ne, kau kenapa Wookie?"

"Ah a-anio _oppa,_" Ryeowook sedikit terbata.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**18.17 waktu korea**

"H_yung_ sudah sembuh?" tanya Donghae yang baru pulang dari mengurus semua perlengkapan festival sekolahnya yang ternyata dimajukan menjadi satu minggu lagi.

"Ani, kau tidak lihat _hyung_ sudah tulang semua apa? Sejak tadi _hyung_ tidak makan."

"Tapi ekspresi _hyung_ tidak menunjukkan begitu!"

"Hahha kau benar-benar _dongsaeng_-ku. Kau tahu? Sepertinya setelah ini _hyung_ akan mendapatkannya."

"Maksud _hyung_?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

"H_yung_ akan resmi jadi _namjachigu_ Kim henly."

"Kau jangan mempermainkannya _hyung,_" ucap Donghae datar.

"N_e_, kau tenang saja. Sekarang _hyung_ tidak punya _yeojyachigu_. Cukup henly saja," bangga Zhoumi pada Donghae yang kini sibuk mencatat sesuatu di sebelah Zhoumi.

"Apa Eunhyuk menitipkan sesuatu tadi?" tanya Donghae mengingat jaketnya.

"A_ni, yeojya_ itu bahkan tidak datang."

"Mwo? Haishhh sebenarnya apa mau yeojya itu"

"Haruskah _hyung_ katakan? Kau keterlaluan pada yeojya itu. Kemarin dia terlihat marah tapi kau tidak mengejarnya dan meminta maaf."

"Heh? _Hyung_ tidak tahu masalahnya. Dia yang salah karena tidak mengembalikan jaketku.."

"Bukankah kau yang melemparkannya? Sudahlah, sebaiknya malam ini kau tutup rapat-rapat jendela. Salju mulai akan turun," pesan Zhoumi pada Donghae kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan.

"Aku keterlaluan? Tidakkah dia salah?" gerutu Donghae kemudian memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

next?  
can you give me review? ._.


	7. love story:: My Love Your Love

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**(My Love Your Love)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: All Couple SJ**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"O_ppa_ mau melukis apa?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini membersihkan easel coklat yang sejak dulu di letakkannya di pojok ruang klub musik.

Yesung hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi Ryeowook.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Bagaimana? Tiga hari lagi festival akan di mulai, apa _oppa_ boleh melihat permainan pianomu?" tanya Yesung tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

"Hahha, bukankah _oppa_ sudah melihatnya tiap sore?" Ryeowook memulai memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya.

_The sound of the fall ocean waves that we listened together_

_as I held you in my arms, is being washed and thrown away by the tears that are falling now._

_Look at me and don't cry. _

"Baru kali ini _oppa_ mendengarmu bernyanyi lagu ini"

"Hehhe, aku suka lagu ini. Tapi tidak di masukkan dalam festival"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

Kulihat Siwon dan Donghae sibuk menempel stiker di photobox kelas mereka. Sepertinya tahun ini mereka mengganti stan fotografer menjadi stan photobox.

"Min? sedang apa kau di sini? Bagaimana persiapan kelas kalian?" kutatap Siwon yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan tempat duduk. Aku mau ke ruang klub music."

"Mencari Yesung _hyung_?" kali ini Donghae yang bicara.

"N_e_, dia melupakan tugasnya di kelas," sungutku sedikit kesal "Hmmm Hae-ah. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Hyukkie? Empat hari dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya jadi aku tidak tahu," Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ohhh ya sudah aku harus segera menemui Yesung-_oppa,_" aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Baru beberapa langkah kulihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum -_yeojya_chigu Siwon- berjalan menghampiriku.

"N_oona_? Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku harus melapor ke Yesung _oppa_ sebentar Kyu."

"Kyu, _eonnie_ aku ke tempat Siwon _oppa_ dulu ya?" Kibum berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Apanya yang bagaimana Kyu?"

"Bagaimana Hyukkie-_noona_? Tiga hari ini aku latihan olimpiade jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarinya lagi."

"Tidak masalah sepertinya dia sudah bisa belajar sendiri."

"Mau ke tempat _hyungie_? Sekalian aku antar _noona_ pulang," tawarnya padaku.

**Sungmin pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**15.12 waktu korea. Ruang latihan dance Seoul high school.**

Eunhyuk menatap Taemin yang kini berlatih dance sendiri.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di pintu ruangan.

"N_e,_ apa _eonnie_ mau menemaniku?"

"Hahha kau tidak usah bercanda, kakiku masih sakit aku juga harus belajar, dua hari lagi aku harus ujian susulan," Eunhyuk berjalan masuk dan membuka loker-nya yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Ini aku berikan untukmu, kau saja yang ikut. Aku tidak bisa," Eunhyuk memberikan formulir pendaftaran lomba dance kepada Taemin.

"Ta-tapi _eonnie_? Aku pasti kalah," ucap Taemin terbata.

"Kau pasti menang, aku tidak bisa. Kalau sempat aku juga akan melihatmu lomba," Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Taemin yang masih memandang formulir lomba dance yang di dapat Eunhyuk susah payah beberapa hari sebelum terjadi incident jatuhnya Eunhyuk .

'satu lagi yang belum kuberikan' batin Eunhyuk mengingat jaket Donghae .

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Leeteuk menatap Henry yang kini duduk manis di ruangannya.

"W_ae chagiya_? Kau kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan namja bernama Zhoumi itu?" Henry hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"N_e imo_, tadi aku baru mengatakannya."

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Leeteuk pada Henry dan yang di tanya hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Y_eobo_?" Leeteuk dan Henry kini menoleh menatap sosok Kangin yang berdiri dengan buku sketsa berukuran sedang.

"W_ae_ Kangin-ah? Kau darimana?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"A_nnyeong _Henly-_ya_, aku dari toko buku dan sekarang menjemputmu," sapanya pada Henry kemudian beralih pada Leeteuk.

"Nah sekarang Henly-ah juga pulang bersama _imo?_" tawar Leeteuk pada Henry yang hanya tersenyum.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hari festival sekolah SM high school dan SJ school.**

Terlihat keramaian dimana-mana, semua murid sibuk mengurus stan mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali namja berwajah ikan yang kini tengah tertidur di atap sekolah.

Zhoumi menatap _dongsaeng- _nya yang kini hanya terbaring sambil menutu matanya.

"Akan hujan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke bawah. Tidak baik kau meninggalkan anggotamu dan teman-temanmu," Zhoumi duduk di sebelah Donghae -_namja_ berwajah ikan- yang masih menutup matanya.

"H_yung_ jangan menganggu," ucapnya singkat.

"Hae-_ah_, kau masih di sini? Sebentar lagi hujan dan semua stan akan di tutup. Sepertinya kita sukses di hari pertama," teriak Jessica yang kini berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan Zhoumi "Annyeong _oppa,_" sapanya pada Zhoumi.

"A_nnyeong_ Sica/"

"Masih ada lima hari lagi," Donghae membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap Jessica yang kini sedikit berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Dan setelah itu tea party…" teriak Jessica senang.

"Kenapa kau sangat menanti tea party itu jess?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Karena saat tea party kita akan bersama pasangan yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Bukankah bila beruntung?"

"Ne. tapi bukankah kita mendapatkannya Cuma-Cuma? Apa _oppa_ tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku dua hari lalu? Pengurus osis dan ketua klub berhak mendapatkannya dengan Cuma-Cuma," jelas Jessica panjang lebar.

"M_wo_? Lalu aku? Aku mau bersama Henry," celetuk Zhoumi.

"Berdo'a saja Mochi mendapatkan angka yang sama denganmu. Itu kalau _hyung_ dan Mochi beruntung," Donghae membersihkan debu di celananya kemudian menarik Jessica meninggalkan Zhoumi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**19.15 waktu korea. Kediaman keluarga Lee**

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Shindong pada Eunhyuk .

"Sukses _appa_, sama seperti yang di ajarkan Kyu," bangga Eunhyuk mengacukan jempolnya.

"Masih ada empat hari lagi. Kau harus semangat _chagiya,_" semangat Nari pada Eunhyuk .

"Ne _umma._"

"Setelah itu, apa kau mau ke sekolah _eonnie_? Kau mau lihat stan _eonnie_? Kami membuat stan kafe pantai."

"M_wo_? Cuaca dingin begini tapi kalian membuat kafe pantai?" sontak Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi yang kami sajikan dalam bentuk hangat. Hahha mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terkonsep begitu," ujar Sungmin sedikit menyesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga KIM.**

Kangin memberikan buku sketsa yang tadi dibelinya kepada Yesung.

"Apa ini _appa_?" tanya Yesung sedikit heran.

"A_ppa_ lihat kertas buku sketsamu sedikit lagi. Jadi _appa_ belikan yang baru."

"G_omawo_ _appa_. Hmm _appa_ setelah acara festival sekolah, maukah kalian semua datang melihat pameran lukisanku?" pinta Yesung pada anggota keluargnya.

"Heh? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, Cho-ssi memintaku untuk mengikuti lomba lukis. Tapi aku tidak peduli menang atau kalah. Di lukisan itu ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan pada _appa_, _umma_, Kyu dan juga seseorang."

"Siapa _hyung_ie kau sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" canda Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Ne, kami akan datang."

"H_angaram art museum_ satu hari setelah festival sekolah berakhir," jelas Yesung pada semuanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hankyung pov**

"W_ae chagi_?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya memandang aku dan Heechul secara bergantian.

"Hmm _appa_, _umma_. Wook-ie ingin tanya. Pertama kalian jatuh cinta bagaimana rasanya?"

**Doenggg**

Apa yang baru saja di tanyakannya? Ternyata putriku sudah dewasa.

"Hmm waktu per…"

"A_nio_, kau tidak boleh _chagiya_, kau masih SMA. Pasti namja itu akan mempermainkanmu baby _umma_. Wookie pasti hanya akan di permaiankan, namja itu tidak ada yang baik _chagiya,_" teriak Heechul menggelegar di ruang keluarga kami.

"Y_eobo_? Maksudmu aku tidak baik?" pertanyaanku membuat Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu beda Han, kau yang terbaik," Heechul menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang aku rasa pasti tidak gatal.

"Nah sekarang katakan pada _appa_, seperti apa namja itu?"

"A_ppa_, umm aku bertanya tentang kalian bukan karena aku… hmm sebenarnya iya juga sih," Ryeowook mengganti haluan perkataannya. Anakku memang masih polos.

"Ceritakan pada _umma_ biar _umma_ menyelidikinya. Dia namja baik atau buruk," aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Jadi waktu itu kau juga menyelidiku _chagi_?" tanyaku pada Heechul.

"Akhh itu,,, akhh Han-ie, kita sedang bicara pada wookie. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Inilah Heechul yang sebenarnya. Paling tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu dan sangat menyayangi kami semua. Dan aku mencintainya.

"Nanti _umma_ dan _appa_ akan tahu sendiri," Ryeowook pamit kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami yang masih saling pandang.

**Hankyung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hari ke-4 festival.**

Donghae masih setia tidur di atap sekolahnya. Memandang langit luas dan merasa kesepian. Terasa seperti kehilangan.

'apa aku merindukannya? Hanya dua hari bersamanya dan beberapa hari ini kami tidak bersama' batin Donghae kacau.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung terpaku melihat Kibum yang kini memainkan piano di ruang kelas Kyuhyun. Bukan karena permainan Kibum, tapi karena orang yang memainkannya. Sekarang matanya mencari sosok _yeojya_ mungil yang tiga hari lalu selalu bermain piano di ruangan yang di dekor sangat elegan itu.

"H_yung-_ie? Kenapa kau di sini? kalau _hyung-_ie hanya mengintip sebaiknya keluar saja!" usir Kyuhyun menyadari Yesung hanya berdiri menghalangi pelanggan yang ingin masuk.

"Hmmm dimana wookie?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia berkeliling, dia sudah bekerja keras tiga hari ini dan dia juga tidak mau jadi pelayan jadi dia bebas," Yesung hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau dia kembali katakan aku menyuruhnya ke ruang klub," Yesung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin menatap Jessica yang kini sibuk mencetak photo bersama teman-teman kelasnya.

'sepertinya stan photobox mereka sangat ramai' batin Sungmin.

"E_onnie_? Kenapa ada di sini?" sapa Jessica yang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin.

"Hmm mana Donghae?"

Jessica mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja fishy-itu "Mollayo."

"Kalau begitu aku titip ini, katakan terima kasih karena meminjamkannya pada Hyuk-ie," pesan Sungmin kemudian berlalu untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

'aku harus memberikannya, belakangan hujan dan salju sering turun tiba-tiba' batin Jessica kemudian pamit menemui Donghae yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di atap sekolah.

..**..

"O_ppa_? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jessica pada Donghae yang kini sudah duduk sambil memandang langit.

"Ani Jess, aku pikir aku perlu ketenangan tapi sepertinya aku butuh hiburan," Donghae tersenyum menatap Jessica "Wae? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hmm sepertinya salju akan turun lagi hari ini. Apa _oppa_ tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jessica memilih duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Akhh mian, jaket pemberianmu _oppa_ tinggalkan di rumah," bohong Donghae.

"O_ppa_ masih berohong padaku? _Oppa_, kita sudah lama bersama. _Oppa_ sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Apa _oppa_ masih mau berbohong padaku?"

"Maksudmu?" Donghae menatap Jessica serba salah. Tapi yang di tatap hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ini, tadi Sungmin-_eonnie_ menitipkannya padaku. Dia bilang terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya ke Hyuk-ie," Jessica masih tersenyum memberikan jaket milik Donghae.

"Mian _oppa_ bohong. Tapi _yeojya_ itu bukan siapa-siapa _oppa_. Dia hanya monyet parasit saja" kata Donghae kesal mengingat Eunhyuk .

"Monyet parasit? Jangan-jangan Hyuk-ie itu Lee Hyuk jae ya _oppa_?" tanya Jessica innocent pada Donghae dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Akhh Hyukjae itu sangat cantik, aku suka gummy smile-nya itu," ungkap Jessica mengingat senyum ceria Hyukjae saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"O_ppa_ menyukainya?"

"M_wo_? Menyukainya?" teriak Donghae membuat Jessica menutup telinganya.

'_yeojya_ ini bodoh atau apa sih?'

"Jess dengarkan _oppa_. Mungkin _oppa_ hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

"O_ppa_ tidak perlu mengatakannya, apa _oppa_ tahu? Awalnya aku juga berfikir sama dengan _oppa_. Aku pikir aku menyukai _oppa,_" mulai Jessica membuat Donghae terpaku. Ternyata Jessica benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran Donghae.

"Tapi ternyata seseorang menyadarkan aku, ternyata aku hanya menganggap _oppa_ sebagai kakak dan sekarang aku tanya pada _oppa_, kenapa _oppa_ menyukaiku?" Donghae diam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Jessica.

"Kau _yeojya_ yang hebat, kau pintar, kau juga berani, dan suaramu indah," puji Donghae.

"O_ppa_ hanya kagum padaku, itu bukan suka namanya. Yang namanya suka, jantung _oppa_ tidak bekerja normal saat bersama _yeojya_ yang _oppa_ cintai, _oppa_ tidak akan memuji kelebihannya tapi kelebihannya membuat _oppa_ tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa senang," jelas Jessica kemudian berdiri meninggakan Donghae yang masih terpaku.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

'aku menyukai Yesungie _oppa_?'

Ekor mata caramel Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini sibuk melukis di ruangan terdamai di SM high school, bahkan lebih damai dari ruang Shindong.

"A_nnyeong_ _oppa_. Kenapa _oppa_ mencariku?" sapa Ryeowook sekaligus bertanya.

"Hmmm _oppa_ kesepian. _Oppa_ melarang Zhoumi datang ke ruang klub dan sekarang dia benar-benar sibuk dengan _yeojyachigu_-nya. Mau menemani _oppa_?"

Ryeowook sedikit berfikir kemudian meng-iyakan ajakan Yesung.

"O_ppa_ tahu tentang tea party? Tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah duduk di bangku grand piano menatap Yesung yang masih setia melukis di hadapannya.

"Ne. apa kau salah satu dari orang yang beruntung itu? "Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"O_ppa_ juga dapat?" bukannya menjawab Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Dapat Cuma-Cuma karena masih menjabat ketua klub," Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi muka Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat imut..

"O_ppa_ akan datang dan minum tea bersama _yeojya_ itu?" tanya Ryeowook masih menatap Yesung.

"Wae? Kau cemburu? Apa uri Ryeowookie sudah menyukai _oppa_?" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook. Semburat pink kini menghiasi pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"A-ani. Hanya bertanya," ucap Ryeowook mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau _oppa_ datang. _Oppa_ tidak akan datang. Hmmm sehari setelah festival datanglah ke _hangaram art museum_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin _oppa_ perlihatkan."

Ryeowok memandang Yesung yang masih melukis.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Datang dan kau akan tahu nanti," senyum tulus terukis dari bibir Yesung.

_Living a year in just one day_

_Even if I grab my head with my heart_

_The morning without you_

_Because it's bright like yesterday's_

Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang kini memainkan grand pianonya. Sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk membuat Ryeowook sedikit berkilau. Helaian rambut pirangnya membuatnya semakin cantik. Bibir kisablenya yang bernyanyi mengeluarkan suara yang sangat merdu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sesuai apa yang dilihatnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Hari terakhir festival sekolah SM high school dan SJ school.

"Bisa aku makan ice cream strawberry lagi?" pinta Eunhyuk pada seorang pelayan.

"Udara dingin, sepertinya salju akan turun lagi. Jadi berhenti makan ice cream sebelum aku mengusirmu keluar stand kami!" Sungmin menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"E_onnie_ pelit!" Eunhyuk hanya mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Sungmin. Beberapa pasang mata menyaksikan pertengkaran aneh kedua saudara itu.

"Kalau begitu aku keliling dulu. Aku mau cari kenangan dari festival tahun ini," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian berniat meniggalkan stand kelas Sungmin.

"Sebelum kau keluar. Ada baiknya kau bayar makanan yang kau makan tadi," ucap Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk .

"Tidak bisa bayar di rumah? Atau minta sama _umma_?" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"M_ianhae_. Aku tidak bawa uang banyak, jadi makananku di bayar Sungmin-_eonnie,_" Eunhyuk melepaskan pegangan Sungmin kemudian berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan nasib Sungmin kemudian.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'Kau-yang-bayar-ming!'

Poor minnie

..**..

"Kenapa tombol next-nya tidak bisa di pencet? Oyy pelayan tolong aku," teriak seorang _yeojya_ dari dalam tempat photobox -stan milik kelas Siwon, Donghae dan Jessica-.

"Coba kau bantu pelanggan yang di sana Hae. Sejak tadi dia berisik trus," pinta Siwon pada Donghae yang baru kembali dari rutinitas atap sekolahnya.

"Ne… tapi siapa yang ada di sana? Sepertinya berisik sekali."

"Monyet mungki," celetuk Siwon kemudian.

"Donghae membuka pintu photobox mereka.

Singggggggggggggggggggggg

"Siwonie, kenapa lampunya mati?" teriak Donghae karena tiba-tiba lampu photobox-nya mati.

"Haishhh apa-apaan ini. Benar-benar stand yang buruk. Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau lama di sini," gerutu _yeojya_ itu.

"Bisa geser aku akan memperbaiki tombolnya. Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan teknis begini," _yeojya_ itu bergeser sedikit kedalam setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

Dengan bantuan sinar ponselnya Donghae memperbaiki tombol next yang ternyata sedikit masuk dan mengakibatkan sulit di pencet.

"Sudah!" tanya _yeojya_ itu sdah mulai kesal karena panas.

"Ne. sekali lagi _mianhae,_" ucap Donghae meminta maaf dalam gelap.

"Siwon-ie, bisakah kau hidupkan lampu di dalam photobox ini?" teriak Donghae kemudian tidak berapa lama lampu di photobox itu hidup.

Singggggggggggg

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Donghae hanya menatap _yeojya_ yang sejak tadi menahan udara panas di dalam photobox dalam diam. Dan _yeojya_ itu -Eunhyuk - ikut diam.

"Hae-ah kenapa kau lama? Apa rusak parah?" suara Siwon mengintrupsi Donghae.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanpa mempedulikan Siwon, Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk .

"W_ae_? Suka-suka aku dong. Aku ini pelanggan. Bisakah kau bersikap ramah pada pelanggan tuan pelayan?" balas Eunhyuk yang merasa di sudutkan.

Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk . Memenjarakan Eunhyuk dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pundak Eunhyuk . Merasa dalam posisi bahaya Eunhyuk mundur hingga tubuh kurusnya menabrak dinding box.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? a-aku teriak kalau kau maju lagi," gugup Eunhyuk .

Posisi mereka kini tinggal beberapa centi lagi, sempat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya maka di yakini ia akan berbenturan dengan Donghae yang notaben lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap Donghae datar kemudian.

**Brukkk**

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae hingga tersungkur ke lantai dan keluar dari box photobox mereka. Beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan. Dan kau benar-benar pelayan yang menyebalkan. Aku… akhhh aku tidak jadi mengambil photo di sini," teriak Eunhyuk kemudian berlari meninggalkan stand Donghae.

"O_ppa_? Itu Hyukjae-_eonnie_ kan?" Jessica yang memperhatikan kejadian itu kemudian ikut keluar menyusul Eunhyuk . Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersungkur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon membantu Donghae berdiri.

"Pelayan yang menyebalkan? Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku ini pelayan yang baik," gumam Donghae tidak terima.

..**..

"Hyukjae _eonnie_?" panggil Jessica pada Eunhyuk yang kini mulai berjalan.

"N_ugu_?" Eunhyuk berbalik dan menatap Jessica.

"Jessica jung imnida. Apa _eonnie_ lupa?" sapa Jessica dan seketika itu Eunhyuk ingat.

"Oh ne. wae Jessica-ssi?"

"Jangan formal begitu _eonnie_. Aku hanya ingin bilang. _Gowamo_ datang ke stand kami. Dan sekarang aku mau memberikan _eonnie_ tiket tea party. Datanglah ke atap sekolah kami di malam terakhir festival. Akan ada tea party," ucap Jessica memberikan kartu bertulis '07 tea party atap sekolah SM high school-

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dan aku dapat di sana?"

Jessica tersenyum mendapat respon dari Eunhyuk .

"E_onnie_ cari orang yang juga memiliki kartu bernomor sama. _Eonnie_ mau mendapatkan sesuatu di sana?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Seseorang bilang, kalau mengadakan tea party malam hari di atap maka sebuah keajaiban akan datang," Jessica tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk .

"Keajaiban?"

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai chapter ini :D

Note:: dedicated for my appa Kim JongWoon a.k.a Yesungie-appa and ELF. Jangan lupa review ne?...

author juga publish ::

**Friend Sweets. Pair: KyuMin (oneShoot)**

**Oppa! I hate namja but I love You. Pair YeWook (oneShoot)**

**Destiny in Life. Pair: YeWook (chapter03)**

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	8. love story:: Miracle at Tea Party

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**Miracle at Tea Party**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Sekarang terlihat lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang. Sketsaku benar-benar hidup. Sesuatu yang kucari sekarang terlihat sangat indah saat kuletakkan di tempatnya. –yesungie-_

**Ruang club Music**

"O_ppa_ akan datang di acara tea party itu?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Hng? _Waeyo_ Wookie-_ah_? Ini ke-empat kalinya kau bertanya sore ini," Yesung membereskan peralatan melukisnya.

"Memastikan," jawab Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Kau tahu jawaban _oppa_, jadi jangan bertanya lagi," Yesung mengacak rambut pirang Ryeowook.

"O_ppa_!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Hahhaha kau itu lucu sekali, dari takut pada _oppa_ sekarang kau sudah berani pada _oppa_ ya? Mana Kim Ryeowook yang dulu menangis hng?" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku benar-benar takut. Dan _oppa_ malah menakut-nakuti lagi!" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat err menggemaskan.

"H_yungie,,,_" keduanya menoleh menatap pintu ruang klub yang kini memperlihatkan seorang _yeojya_ _aegyo_ dan seorang _namja_ err 'evil'.

"Ekhh? Ada _uri_ Ryeowook-ie? Kalau begitu aku pulang bersama Sungmin-_noona_. _Hyungie_ pulang sendiri!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali keluar ruangan dan menyisahkan dua orang yang dengan tampang _ppabo_-nya.

"Yakk Kim Kyuhyun! Aku ke sini mau bertemu Yesung-_oppa!_" teriak Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

**Grep**

"Biarkan mereka berdua _noona_. Jangan ganggu mereka," Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin mejauhi ruang klub musik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**ZhouRy**

"G_ege_! Bisakah _gege_ jangan menghalangi pintu?" teriak Henry tidak mempedulikan tatapan _jangan-usir-__oppa__-itu-Mochi_ dari teman-teman kelasnya.

"Kau cemburu kalau mereka memandang _gege_?" goda Zhoumi pada Henry yang kini tertunduk entah malu atau apa.

"G_ege_ menghalangi pelanggan yang mau masuk!" teriakan Henry sontak membuat Zhoumi menatapnya.

"Tidak mau pindah dari pintu berarti _gege_ mau aku datang ke tea party nanti malam!" ancam Henry pada Zhoumi.

"N_e ne ne_! aku pindah asal kau janji tidak akan datang ke acara bodoh itu!"

"Bilang saja _gege_ tidak beruntung!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**17.02 waktu korea. Kediaman keluarga lee**

Eunhyuk masih memandang undangan pemberian Jessica.

"C_hagiya_? Kau mendapatkan undangan itu? Kalau begitu kau harus dandan yang cantik."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Nari.

"Tujuh ya? _Appa_ seperti pernah melihat undangan ini. Tapi _appa_ berikan pada siapa ya?" Shindong menarik kartu di tangan Eunhyuk dan sedikit berfikir. Cukup lama Eunhyuk memperhatikan _appa-_nya hingga Shindong menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tepatnya sebuah seringai.

"Kau harus datang apapun yang terjadi!" Shindong menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"M_wo? Andwae_!" teriak Eunhyuk mengkoar di depan Shindong.

Shindong hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohonnya. Kemudian menatap Nari yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Mau _umma_ yang mendandanimu?" tawar Nari pada Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Kenapa Sungmin _eonnie_ tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang hanya cekikikan melihat Eunhyuk kini telah di dandani oleh Nari.

"Karena _eonnie_ tidak beruntung. Hahhaha."

"Ini kan diberikan Jessica-ssi," Eunhyuk mempot bibirnya.

"Keberuntungan _chagiya_. Sepertinya setelah ini _appa_ harus berterima kasih pada Jessica-ssi," Shindong menyeringai menatap Eunhyuk yang kini menggunakan mini dress, rambut ikalnya di kuncir kesamping dengan tatanan pita coklat membuatnya terlihat cantik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Donghae menatap Zhoumi yang masih duduk menonton acara TV yang tidak jelas.

"H_yung_ mau mengantarku?" pinta Donghae pada Zhoumi.

"Ani, _hyung_ lelah Hae-ah. Kau pergi sendiri sana," perintah Zhoumi menunjuk kunci yang ada di atas meja dekat Donghae berdiri sekarang.

"H_yung_ mau aku masuk rumah sakit atau langsung saja?" Donghae mem-pout bibirnya dan Zhoumi hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Kau bisa bawa motor kan?"

"Heh?" Donghae menatap Zhoumi heran.

"Itu kunci motor, jangan bilang kau lupa pada kunci motormu sendiri," Zhoumi terkikik geli melihat tampang _ppabo_ Donghae.

"Kapan?" tanya Donghae pada Zhoumi.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu seseorang mengantarkannya, _umma_ sudah memperbolehkan kembali. Jadi mulai sekarang kau jangan jadi parasit _hyung_ lagi!"

Plak

"Sakit Hae," Zhoumi hanya mengelus kepala malangnya yang tadi dilempar Donghae dengan buku kecil.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**21.12 waktu korea. Aula SM high school**

Donghae menatap ruang aula sekolahnya yang kini telah di hias sedemikian rupa. Tatanan yang sangat elegan dan juga rapi. Beberapa _namja_ dan _yeojya_ tengah bercengkerama baik ada yang sudah duduk berdua. Mata fishy-nya kini menatap meja yang di beri no.07. namun tidak menemukan _yeojya_ yang kemarin memberinya kartu undangan yang no.-nya sama dengannya.

_Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo, oppa, oppa_

_Tokyo, london, new york, paris, oppa, oppa_

Donghae menatap pesan yang di tampilkan oleh layar ponselnya.

From: Jess_angel

Subject: mian TT^TT

"_Mianhae oppa, aku ada acara mendadak bersama umma. Jadi selamat menikmati keajaiban tea party-nya :)"_

Donghae hanya tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu, dengan cepat dia juga membalas pesan itu.

"Hmmm, _mianhae_. Kenapa acaranya di aula? Bukankah di atap sekolah?" tanya Donghae pada seorang _namja_ yang merupakan panitia acara ini.

"M_ianhae_ ketua. Sepertinya akan turun salju. Jadi kami putuskan untuk mengganti tempatnya."

Donghae hanya mengangguk saja. Dengan sekali lihat ruangan itu. Donghae mengambil sebuah teko berisi teh beserta cangkirnya dan segera membawanya ke atap.

'_Lebih baik aku pesta sendiri di sini dan mendapatkan keajaiban sendiri di sini,'_ gumam Donghae tersenyum riang.

Karena tidak ada tempat duduk akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pemandangan di aula sekolah Sungmin. Ekor matanya menatap meja dengan no.07 tidak ada yang menempati. Padahal ia telat setengah jam, sekarang acara telah di mulai, alunan piano, biola dan alat musik klasik lainnya ikut meramaikan suasana pesta malam itu.

Karena merasa risih dilihat oleh berpasang-pasang mata akhirnya Eunhyuk mengambil cangkir teh-nya berjalan melenggang ke atap sekolah.

"Let's go, My name is Donghae, Let's party tonight!"

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya mendengar teriakan samar-samar seorang _namja_. Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran mengingat ucapan Jessica tentang keajaiban tea party di atap sekolah. Eunhyuk berfikir itu adalah seorang pangeran.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat ke arah _namja_ yang kini duduk di lantai atap, salju mulai turun namun hanya sedikit.

.

.

**GUBRAKKK**

.

.

Donghae membalikkan badannya dan kini menatap seorang _yeojya_ tengah tersungkur ke lantai. Betapa terkejutnya mata fishy-nya menatap seorang _yeojya_ berusaha berdiri, menggunakan mini dress hitam, rambutnya yang dikuncir ke samping, poni yang sedikit berantakan dan kini tengah menggerutu membersihkan dress-nya.

"Kau?" sedetik kemudian Donghae sadar _yeojya_ itu adalah Eunhyuk. Mata fishy-nya menatap kartu undangan yang jatuh di dekatnya dan itu adalah kartu undangan milik Jessica. Seketika itu juga Donghae menyadari alasan Jessica tidak datang. Ternyata dia memberikan kartunya pada Eunhyuk.

"M_wo_? Haishhh anak itu menipuku. Ini bukan keajaiban namanya tapi kesialan!" gerutu Eunhyuk yang masih di tatap Donghae.

Grep

"Duduklah," Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk di dekatnya, sontak Eunhyuk terkejut namun hanya menurut setelah apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

Donghae membersihkan lutut Eunhyuk yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"_Kalau mengadakan tea party malam hari di atap maka sebuah keajaiban akan datang," _kata-kata Jessica terngiang di pikiran Eunhyuk. Mata monkey-nya menatap Donghae yang masih membersihkan lukanya dengan saput tangan bercorak nemo. Kini pandangannya tepat mengarah ke wajah tampan Donghae.

Eunhyuk mentutup matanya dan menggeleng kuat. Melihat reaksi aneh itu Donghae menjentik kening Eunhyuk.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai wajahku yang tampan ini," ucapnya kemudian mengisi cangkir Eunhyuk yang tumpah dengan teh yang baru.

"M_wo_? Aku? Lee HyukJae? Menyukai _namja_ ikan sepertimu? _ANDWAE_!" teriak Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahha. Kau percaya pada keajaiban saat tea party di atap?" tanya Donghae memberikan cangkir teh Eunhyuk dan memandang langit.

"Tadinya aku berharap itu nyata, tapi kenyataannya aku malah dapat sial. aku jatuh, mendapat luka dan yang paling sial aku bertemu denganmu tuan pelayan yang menyebalkan!" ucap Eunhyuk sakratis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi pelayan yang baik? Apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Heh? Hmmm apa kau?..."

"Saljunya semakin deras, sebaiknya kita turun," belum selesai Eunhyuk bicara Donghae menariknya ke pintu atap sekolah.

Cklek cklek

"Wae Hae-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Donghae.

"Ada yang mengunci pintunya, aku pinjam ponselmu. Kita hubungi saja orang di bawah."

"Ponselmu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Mati!"

"Hmmm…_ mianhae_ tapi aku tidak bawa," jawab Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya kali ini.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sampai ada yang menyadari keberadaan kita."

Kini keduanya duduk berjarak, masih sedikit menyimpan kekesalan masing-masing. Dalam keheningan dibawah salju yang turun. Donghae sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil meminum teh yang kini mulai mendingin dan Eunhyuk, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan mini dress.

_'kalau pulang aku mau minta ganti rugi cake strawberry jumbo' _batinnya menuntut keluarganya karena memaksanya memakai mini dress.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"W_ae_ Mochi? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kibum melihat ekspresi Henry.

"Hmm, _eonnie_. Ini lukisan Yesung-_oppa_ Kan? Lalu ini?" tanya Henry menunjuk lukisan Yesung yang dititipkan di rumah Kibum dan akan di pamerkan besok siang.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kalau kau penasaraan, besok tanya Yesung-_oppa_ saja," Kibum kemudian mendorong pelan Henry untuk menjauhi lukisan Yesung dan menatap lukisan itu.

"H_wating_ _oppa_. Semoga _oppa_ berhasil," bisiknya kemudian menutup kembali lukisan itu dengan kain putih.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

To: uri Ryeowookie my angel

"_Jangan lupa besok jam 11.00 di hangaram art museum"_

Yesung mengirim pesan singkatnya pada Ryeowook. Mata obsidiannya kini menatap balasan dari Ryeowook

From: uri Ryeowookie my angel

"_Ne, besok jam 11 aku akan datang"_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Back to HaeHyuk**

"Menyebalkan… menyebalkan… menyebalkan… mereka menyebalkan. Aku pasti akan membuat mereka menyesal!" rutuk Eunhyuk yang kini mulai mengigil karena udara dingin.

**#ditempat lain**

"Huachimmmm," mereka bertiga saling pandang setelah bersin serentak yah itu mereka adalah Shindong, Nari dan Sungmin.

**Kembali ke pair haehyuk.**

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang masih bergumam tidak jelas. Teh hangat yang tadi dibawanya kini telah mendingin seiring dengan salju yang ikut turun.

"Merapatlah kesini, kau akan merasa lebih baik dari ini," ucap Donghae membuka jaz-nya dan merapatkannya ke tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah… di-dingin," ucap Eunhyuk yang kini benar-benar kedinginan.

Donghae hanya diam melihat Eunhyuk yang biasanya ceria dan hyperaktif itu kini menggigil kedinginan dan terihat sangat lemah.

"Sudah membaik?" tanya Donghae kini memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Eunhyuk.

"Wae Hyukkie? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti ini?" tanya Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang memandangnya intens.

Blushhh

Wajah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merah saat menyadari ia kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Donghae, jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan dan suhu yang tadi dingin kini menjadi panas seketika.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Eunhyuk. Sontak Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia sekarang terpesona akan ketampanan Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"Jangan sedekat ini, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menyukaimu seperti yang dikatakan Jessica," bisik Donghae yang kini masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum ikan menanggapai Eunhyuk yang menautkan alisnya.

"Hahhhhh," Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan ternyata menerpa muka Eunhyuk. Sontak membuat Eunhyuk menutup matanya "Kau itu kalau diam begini benar-benar manis Hyuk-ie, kau bahkan sangat cantik kalau diam seperti ini."

Eunhyuk hanya menautkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ingin sekali dia juga bilang kalau Donghae malam ini begitu memikatnya tapi ternyata udara dingin masih setia membuatnya menggigil walau dipeluk Donghae sudah merubah suhu menjadi sangat hangat.

'haishhh apa yang kau pikirkan Hyuk-ie' batin Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae."

"Mwo?" Spontan Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae membuatnya jatuh dan Donghae tersungkur ke tumpukan salju.

"Kenapa kau mendrongku?" Donghae bangkit dan membersihkan salju yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"I-itu ka-kare-na sa-lah-mu Hae-ah," ucap Eunhyuk terbata. Bukan hanya karena takut tapi memang karena ia sudah kedinginan.

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan kembali memeluknya dalam balutan jazz hitamnya. Mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dan menghembuskan nafas hangat di ceruk lehernya "Tenanglah, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maukah kau jadi _yeojya_chigu-ku?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Namun masih memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

_'yakk! Lee hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan. Harusnya kau bilang iya bukankah dari dulu kau juga mencintainya?'_ iner Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Kau masih kedinginan _chagi_?" Donghae menyeringai menatap Eunhyuk yang kini blushig sendiri.

"Ka-ka-u ti-dak-mem-per-main-kan-a-ku-kan-hae-ah?" Eunhyuk memandang Donghae meminta kepastian akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Ne aku tidak pernah bohong padamu."

"Hae-ah, a-aku di-ngin…"

Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Dalam hati dia merutuki siapa saja yang mengunci pintu atap sekolah.

"Hyukie-ah bertahanlah aku akan menghangatkanmu, percayalah padaku," Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menggelus punggung Eunhyuk dan menerpakan nafas yang hangat di ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

**Pluk**

Eunhyuk kini benar-benar pingsan di pelukan Donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah? Hyuk-ah?" panggil Donghae tapi tidak ada respone dari Eunhyuk.

"Is anybody There. Please help us! Is anybody here. Please help us!" teriak Donghae pada penjuru atap.

Kriieettttttt

Seseorang membukakan pintu atap dan betapa senangnya Donghae melihat pintu itu terbuka.

"Ke-ketua? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Cepat siapkan segala sesuatu yang hangat dan bawa keruanganku," perintah Donghae kemudian menggengdong(brydal style) Eunhyuk menuju ruangan Donghae yang tidak jauh dari aula tempat di adakannya pesta tea party.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Drrrrtttttt drrrrttttt

"Yeobseyo"

"…"

"Mianhae _sajangnim_, tadi Eunhyuk-ah pingsan dan sekarang terbaring di ruangan saya. Maaf saya tidak bisa membawanya pulang, salju masih turun dan dia juga belum sadarkan diri."

"…"

"Mwo? Oh ne.. Ne sajangnim, saya akan merawatnya."

Donghae memutuskan sambungannya telphone-nya dan mengembalikan ponsel teman-nya yang baru saja di pinjamnya.

'Eunhyuk-ah, _appa_mu menyuruhku merawatmu sampai besok, apa _appa-_mu tidak takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?' bisik Donghae mengelus pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

"Itu karena _appa_ tahu kalau Lee Donghae mencintai Lee Hyukjae," sontak Donghae kaget melihat Eunhyuk yang kini berusaha duduk dan menurunkan selimutnya.

"K-kau sadar?"

"Sejak awal. Gomawo Hae-ah. Gomawo kau membawaku kesini, sebenarnya aku hanya kedinginan. Aku tidak pingsan," jelas Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"La-lalu?" tanya Donghae terbata karena malu.

"Kau … hmmm gomawo, kau benar-benar menghawatirkan aku. Dan suara teriakanmu itu bisa membangunkan orang satu kompleks. Hahaha," tawa Eunhyuk langsung berhenti saat Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Aku bilang jangan tertawa, kau pikir aku tidak takut melihatmu pingsan begitu?"

"Hahahah sudah kukatakan aku tidak pingsan, aku kedinginan dan tidak bisa bicara karena dingin," jelas Eunhyuk kemudian menatap Donghae.

"Hm apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya benar?"

"Maksudmu?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"Hmm ya sudahlah!" Eunhyuk mem-pout bibirnya.

"Ne aku jujur tentang apa yang aku katakan. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, apa kau kau jadi _yeojya_ chigu-ku?"

"Ne nado Hae-ah," Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae.

"Mau ku antar pulang _chagiya_?" bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

* * *

_TBC_

Fiuhhhhhhhhhh (author menghembuskan nafas sedingin salju)

Mohon maaf lahir batin readers semuanya :D

Note :: dedicated for Kim JongWoon a.k.a Yesung (Art of voice), ELF and SMFamily_  
_

_Now, review please…_

* * *

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's Child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	9. love story:: It's You

**Tittle: **_**Love Story**_

_**It's You **_**[YeWook]**_**  
**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Ryeowook menatap Heechul yang kini berdiri di dapur rumah mereka. Sedangkan HanKyung yang membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"U_mma_… hari ini Wo…"

"Jangan lupa kita harus ke tempat _haelboji_ jam delapan ini _chagiya_. Kenapa kau belum siap-siap juga?" Heechul memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

"Heh? _Omo_! _Mianhae_ _umma_, aku lupa hari ini janji ke rumah _haelboji,_" teriak Ryeowook di ikuti tawa ringan dari HanKyung dan juga Heechul.

"Sepertinya _uri_ Ryeowook_-ie_ sudah menjadi pelupa," ucap HanKyung melanjutkan membaca korannya.

Ryeowook kini bersiap mengganti pakaiannya. Ia merutuki kesalahannya karena melupakan janjinya dengan _umma_ dan _appa-_nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dari rumahnya menuju rumah _haelboji-_nya membutuhkan waktu dua jam. Jadi mereka harus pagi-pagi agar nanti malam bisa langsung kembali ke Seoul.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Minggu? Hari baik untuk memulai sesuatu!" teriak Donghae yang kini bersiap memotong rumput rumahnya.

"Kau rajin sekali Hae, apa yang terjadi di_ tea party _tadi malam? Apa kau mendapatkan keajaiban?" Zhoumi tersenyum mengejek ke arah Donghae.

"Ne. aku mendapatkan keajaiban _hyung!_" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm Hae-ah. _Hyung_ tau kau sedang senang. Tapi awas kalau kau sampai memotong bunga lili _hyung_. _Hyung_ cium kau saat itu juga!" ucap Zhoumi mengancam saat Donghae tanpa sadar mendekatkan gunting rumputnya ke arah sekumpulan bunga lili putih di kebun rumah mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"H_yung-_mu mana Kyu?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sudah tidak ada sejak tadi _appa,_" balasnya kemudian duduk di meja makan untuk menyantap roti bakar buatan Leeteuk.

"Apa dia sudah pergi ke _hangaram art museum_?" tanya Kangin pada dirinya sendiri yang kini memasang pose berfikir.

"Aku rasa tidak_ yeobo_. _Hangaram art museum_ dibuka jam 10 pagi sampai jam sembilan malam," jelas Leeteuk yang kini melihat jam di dinding ruang makan mereka.

"Dan sekarang baru jam setengah delapan pagi," jelasnya kemudian.

"Lalu kemana anak itu _chagiya_?"

"Entahlah _appa_, kita cukup datang jam 11 nanti kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin dan Kangin haya mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hmmm _mianhae oppa_, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani _oppa_. Aku ada janji dengan Siwon-_ie_, nanti setelah itu aku akan datang melihatnya," ucap Kibum pada Yesung yang kini membersihkan lukisannya.

"N_e.. Gweanchanayo _Bummie-ah. Kau mau merawat lukisan _oppa_ malam tadi saja _oppa_ sudah berterima kasih."

"Lalu kapan _oppa_ akan membawanya?"

"Hmm sepertinya Cho-sshi sudah datang," Yesung menatap keluar jendela rumah Kibum dan melihat mobil _Hyundai NF sonata_ telah terparkir dengan mewahnya di halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Kalau begitu, _oppa_ akan menemuinya untuk mengangkat lukisan ini. Kau cepatlah siap-siap. Bukankah kau bilang ada janji dengan Siwon-_ie_?" ucap Yesung kemudian berjalan keluar untuk menemui Cho-ssi.

"A_nnyeong_ Cho-ssi? Bisakah kau tolong aku membawa lukisanku?" tanya Yesung yang di ikuti persetujuan namja Cho dihadapannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau terlihat terlalu bahagia Hyukkie. Wae? Apa Donghae tadi malam salah memberimu teh ya?" tanya Sungmin yang kini duduk di beranda menatap Eunhyuk yang membersihkan halaman mereka.

"Yakk _eonnie_. Ini salahmu," ucap Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak. Pasalnya ia dihukum _umma-_nya karena memecahkan selusin piring yang baru dibeli Nari satu jam yang lalu.

"Hahhhahah itu karena kau yang terlalu bahagia dengan Donghae," ucap Sungmin yang masih tertawa menertawakan Eunhyuk.

Mau tau kenapa? Mari kita lihat sekilas

_Flashback_

Eunhyuk baru turun dari tangga menuju dapur. Mata monkey-nya melihat Nari tengah membawa kardus berat. Dengan sigap ia memaksa Nari agar ia saja yang membawanya ke lemari dan menyusunnya.

"Hyukk… tadi malam kau diapakan Hae-ah?" goda Sungmin ada Eunhyuk yang masih tidak mempedulikannya sejak tadi.

"Akhh tidak ada pertanyaan lain? kenapa kau menyebut nama namja menyebalkan itu?" teriak Eunhyuk yang kini mem-pout bibirnya.

"Heoh? Bukankah kalian sudah jadian?" goda Sungmin pada Eunhyuk "Kau tidak usah berbohong," tambahnya lagi.

"Heh? Siapa? Siapa yang jadian dengan namja ikan teri bau itu? Aku?_ ANDWAE_!" teriak Eunhyuk gelagapan namun sedikit berteriak.

"Owhh? Hae-ah kau dengar apa yang Eunhyuk bilang?" Sungmin berkata seolah ada Donghae di belakang Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk belakang Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Mwo?" sontak Eunhyuk kaget sedikit takut dan tiba-tiba saja ia melempar kardus yang ternyata berisi piring itu kebelakangnya dan …

PRANG!

Benda malang itu pecah tak berbentuk lagi.

**Flashback end**

Dan begitulah Eunhyuk kena tipu Sungmin dan berakhir dengan hukuman Nari.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun kini tengah bersiap-siap menghadiri 'undangan' Yesung. Dengan segera Kangin menyetir mobilnya dan memarkir mobil _Audi A5_-nya di halaman parkir _hangaram art museum_.

Kangin berjalan bergandengan dengan Leeteuk menyisahkan Kyuhyun dengan muka evil kesalnya di belakang mereka, menatap kemesraan kangteuk. Yesung sudah memeberitahukan kalau lukisannya ada di ujung koridor. Berarti mereka harus berjalan melewati beberapa lukisan untuk sampai dilukisan Yesung.

Tak kunjung pujian dan kekaguman keluar dari bibir Leeteuk melihat maha karya yang begitu membuat mata menikmati keindahan semata itu. Kini mata emerald milik Kyuhyun menatap sosok _hyung-_nya yang tengah berdiri di ujung koridor. Ia tersenyum senang melihat _hyung_nya.

"H_yung-_ie," teriak Kyuhyun membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan 'berisik' dari para tamu yang datang. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun-pun ikut berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang tengah tersenyum senang.

"U_mma_? _Appa_? Kyu? Gomawo sudah datang," sambut Yesung dengan senyumnya, membuat mata sipitnya terlengkung segaris namun cukup untuk membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan.

"Woaghhh kenapa ada Ryeowook-ie di lukisanmu _hyung_?" teriak Kyuhyun melihat lukisan Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tersenyum seperti meminta penjelasan dari orang yang telah melukis lukisan indah itu.

"Hngg~~" Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo jelaskan _hyung-_ie, aku tahu kepalamu tidak gatalkan?" sindir Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menatapnya. Ia mengambil nafas sebentar untuk menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Hngg.. a-anu _umma,_ _appa,_" gugup Yesung menatap kedua orang tuanya yang masih tersenyum.

"Kim Ryeowook, _yeojya_ yang sudah membuatku merasakan sebuah kedamaian. _Yeojya_ manis yang membuatku ingin melindunginya. Aku rasa sebentar lagi orangnya juga akan datang," jelas Yesung pada mereka bertiga.

"Ne Kyu yakin Wook-ie juga mencintaimu _hyung_ie" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Yesung.

"Ne anak _appa_ pasti sangat mencintai _yeojya_ manis ini. Dia pasti anak yang baik, terlihat hidup di lukisan ini," puji Kangin mengelus lukisan Yesung yang terpajang di dinding koridor _hangaram art_.

"U_mma_ yakin lukisanmu akan menang," puji Leeteuk mengacak pelan rambut Yesung.

"A_nnyeonghaseyo_. Mianhae mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin meihat lukisan Yesung-ssi," tegur seorang namja paruh baya membuat Kangin sedikit menepi.

Kemudian datang beberapa orang yang melihat lukisan Yesung dan tak lupa dengan pujian mereka.

"Sungguh lukisan yang terlihat hidup, kami seperti dibawa kesebuah pertunjukkan tunggal oleh _yeojya_ yang ada di lukisan ini Yesung-ssi," puji seorang _yeojya_ tua pada lukisan Yesung.

"K_amsahamnida_ nyonya," ucap Yesung membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Empat jam mereka menemani Yesung di dekat lukisannya. Kyuhyun sudah terlihat kesal pasalnya ia tidak membawa 'istri'nya ke hangaram art museum.

"Hmm _hyung-_ie,,, kenapa uri Ryeowookie tak kunjung datang?" kesal Kyuhyun kemudian.

Yesung terlihat sedikit ragu menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kini ikut menatapnya. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"M_ianhae_ _umma_, _appa_, Kyu… hngg kalian boleh pulang duluan kalau kalian mau pulang," tawar Yesung akhirnya.

"A_niyo_, _umma_ ingin melihat _yeojya_ itu chagi," Leeteuk mengelus pelan rambut Yesung.

Mendengar itu Yesung membuka ponsel flat birunya untuk menguhubungi seorang _yeojya_. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Berapakalipun dihubungi tetap saja operator yang mengangkat panggilannya.

Merasa jengah, sesekali Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling hangaram art.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ne.. Gomawo _haelmoni_. Wookie senang soalnya rajutan _haelmoni_ benar-benar rapi tidak seperti _umma,_" Ryeowook tertawa kecil mengundang tatapan kecewa dari sang _umma_ dengan hasil rajutannya yang berantakan kemana-mana.

"Yahhh… Han-ie, kau mau kan memakainya?" rajuk Heechul pada HanKyung, ditatap dengan tatapan memelas begitu akhirnya HanKyung pasrah saja dan mengiyakan ucapan Heechul.

"Hati-hati _appa_. Leher appa bisa tercekik," ucap Ryeowook membuat Heechul menatapnya.

"Yakk kim Ryeowook. Kau itu anak siapa sih? Kenapa suka sekali mengejek _umma?_" Decak Heechul yang sudah siap melilit Ryeowook dengan hasil rajutannya.

"Hahha diakan anakmu _chagi,_" tawa _haelmoni_ Ryeowook membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa.

"Kalian sama saja, tidak _umma_ tidak juga anaknya" ucap _haelmoni_ Ryeowook menambahkan.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul. Di tengah jalan Ryeowook masih saja tertawa melihat HanKyung memakai hasil rajutan Heechul.

"Ckckck dari tadi kau menertawai _umma_. Kau sendiri mau memberi rajutan itu pada siapa heh? Pada namja bernama Yesung itu?" goda Heechul pada Ryeowook. Sontak pipi chubby Ryeowook menimbulkan rona merah.

"Heh? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya _yeobo_? Atau kau sudah menstalk-nya?" goda HanKyung pada Heechul.

"A_niyo_. Dia sendiri yang mengantar uri Ryeowookie kerumah makanya aku melihatnya Han," ucap Heechul mem-pout bibirnya.

"U_mma_ sama sekali tidak manis kalau mem-pout bibir begitu," ucap Ryeowook ditengah tawanya.

"Yakk _umma_ memang tidak manis tapi _umma_ CANTIK!" tegas Heechul mengundang HanKyung membelai pipinya.

"Yakk anggap aku tidak ada," Ryeowook menggoda kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau mencintainya _chagi_?" tanya HanKyung pada Ryeowook membuat Heechul menoleh kebelakang tempat Ryeowook duduk bersama boneka winnie the pooh-nya.

"U_mma_ setuju kok," Heechul tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Bukan karena ucapan Heechul namun pada janjinya.

"Yakk _appa_ cepat ngebut!" teriak Ryeowook kemudian membuat HanKyung bukannya ngebut melainkan mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"M_wo? Waeyo chagiya_?" tanya HanKyung dan Heechul panik.

"Akhh aku melupakan janji dengan Yesung-_oppa,_" teriak Ryeowook menggelegar di dalam mobil HanKyung.

"Heh? Dari jam berapa kau berjanji?"

"Sebelas pagi, " jawab Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yahh tak mungkin ia mau menunggu sampai malam begini," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya kemudian meminta HanKyung kembali menyetir menuju rumah mereka.

"Bisa saja _chagiya_? Kenapa kita tidak mencoba," bujuk Heechul pada Ryeowook.

"Aniyo _umma_. Besok saja aku minta maaf sekalian aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda maafku," sesal Ryeowook kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kangin menatap Yesung yang kini duduk di bawah lukisannya. Melihat Yesung hanya dam saja memandang ponsel flat birunya akhirnya Kangin mendekat dan ikut berjongkok disebelah Yesung.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Kangin pada Yesung. Yesung hanya diam dan memandang ponsel flat birunya.

"Tunggulah dia _chagiya_, kalau begitu _umma_, _appa_ dan Kyu pulang duluan ya? Kapan-kapan kau kenalkan _yeojya_ beruntung itu pada kami," Leeteuk mendekati Yesung kemudian mengajak Kangin meninggalkan Yesung.

"Ne _umma_. Aku akan menunggunya," ucap Yesung masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu _hyung-_ie jangan pulang terlalu malam," tambah Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal mereka Yesung menatap lukisnanya.

"Kau kemana Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau tidak datang? Kau lupa? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" tanya Yesung pada sosok di lukisannya.

Ia kembali duduk berjongkok dibawah lukisannya yang tersisah. Wajar saja, penghuni hangaram art sudah mau menutup museum mereka. Namun karena Yesung meminta pada Cho-ssi selaku pemilik _hangaram art museum _akhirnya ia dizinkan.

Sekarang tinggalah namja berkepala besar itu sendirian di koridor yang hanya diterangi satu lampu tepat di atas lukisannya.

Lukisan itu searasa hidup, serasa ikut membawa Yesung menikmati apa yang ada didalam lukisannya. Dan itu sukses membuat mata sipit Yesung hampir terpejam karena seperti merasakan apa yang ada dilukisan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Pikirannya masih sedikit lelah memikirkan janjinya dengan Yesung. Diletakkannya boneka winnie the pooh-nya di kasur bercorak winnie the pooh.

Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dekatnya. Dengan malas mata caramelnya mencari sosok benda yang membuat sekelilingnya bergetar.

Ryeowok menatap ponselnya, 34 pesan masuk dan 56 panggilan tak terjawab. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Pesan itu dari temannya, Kim Kibum.

'_Yesung __oppa__ sepertinya masih menunggumu, kau dimana wookie-ah?'_ isi pesan singkat itu.

Dan kini matanya sukses membulat saat melihat semua sisah pesan itu dari satu orang, namja yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya. Namja yang membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah. Dengan sigap ia membuka 56 panggilan tak terjawab itu. Kini matanya membulat sangat sukses, panggilan tak terjawab itu juga berasal dari namja itu, Yesung.

Tak tak tak

"A_ppa_ aku pinjam mobilnya!" teriak Ryeowook mengambil kunci mobil HanKyung yang tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh dari dekat tangga.

"Heh? Kau mau kemana _chagiya_? Ini sudah malam?" teriak Heechul pada sosok Ryeowook yang sudah berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Aku mau menemuinya" teriak Ryeowook kemudian.

~Y~

"Hng? Han apa kau merestui namja itu jadian dengan Wook-ie?" tanya Heechul yang menghidangkan semangkuk sup pada HanKyung.

"Ne dia hampir sama sepertiku. Tapi ini sungguh sudah terlalu malam _yeobo,_" ucap HanKyung memakan sup-nya.

"Ne kau kan hanya menugguku pulang dari tempat les," sindir Heechul mengingat masa lalu mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"E_onnie_? Wae _eonnie_?" tanya Henry pada Kibum yang terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"_Imo_ menghubungi, ia bilang Yesung _oppa_ belum pulang. Pasti Ryeowook melupakan janjinya," ucap Kibum mengelus pelan rambut Henry.

"Ryeowook?"

"Ne… _yeojya_ yang ada dilukisan Yesung _oppa_ _chagi,_" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Apa Yesung-_oppa_ menyukai _yeojya_ itu?" tanya Henry menatap Kibum.

"E_onnie_ rasa begitu. Dan _eonnie_ rasa Ryeowook juga mencintai Yesung _oppa,_" ucap Kibum tersenyum pada Henry.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak datang di pameran lukisan Yesung _oppa_?" tanya Henry pada Kibum.

"Entahalah, tapi ini sudah jam tidurmu. Kau harus segera tidur. Besok saja kita dengar dari Yesung-_oppa,_" bijak Kibum kemudian Henry berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Ryeowook menggerutu pelan, pasalnya jalanan menuju hangaram art macet karena sebuah kecelekaan.

_'aku harap oppa masih menungguku' doa_ Ryeowook masih memencet-mencet klakson mobilnya geram.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa berdo'a karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Yesung. Ponselnya kembali tertinggal. Baiklah! Ryeowook bukanlah _yeojya_ yang biasa membawa ponsel makanya ia sering merutuki kebiasaannya ini.

_'akhh kenapa aku melupakannya lagi?' _rutukknya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di stir mobil HanKyung.

"Ukhh apa mereka tidak mau menyingkir?" ucapnya kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

"M_ianhae ahjushi_, dari sini ke hangaram museum berapa lama lagi ya?" tanya Ryeowook pada seorang ahjushi yang lewat.

"Sepuluh menit lagi akan sampai," ucap ahjushi itu.

"Gomawo ahjushi," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

Dengan segera ia mengunci mobilnya dan mengamankannya. Dan siap berlari di tegah dinginnya udara, jujur saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu suka dengan angin malam. Hal inilah yang sering Heechul khawatirkan pada Ryeowook. Anak itu akan langsung sakit kalau terkena angin malam. Namun malam ini ia harus nekat.

Ryeowook trus berlari dalam udara kota Seoul yang begitu dingin, sesekali ia merapatkan syal rajutannya yang ingin ia berikan pada Yesung untuk mengurangi angin malam yang masuk menusuk pori-porinya.

'hangaram art museum' Ryeowook tersenyum saat membaca tulisan besar itu di sebuah museum yang lumayan besar.

Mata caramelnya menemukan kegelapan di sudut hangaram art museum. Sesekali ia berlari kecil dan juga mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang malam saja.

Kini ia memperlampat laju larinya ketika menemukan cahaya terang disudut koridor. Ia mengecilkan laju larinya menjadi langkah jalan yang begitu cepat.

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok namja yang duduk bersandar di lantai kini tengah tertidur hanya dengan blezer hitamnya, mata caramelnya kini sukses membulat ketika melihat lukisan yang ada di atas Yesung.

Bagaimana tidak, sosok _yeojya_ didalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya, benar-benar terlihat hidup dan seperti membuat orang yang menatapnya seakan hadir dalam pertunjukan tunggal itu.

Ryeowook menyentuh lukisan Yesung, matanya kini panas menahan air mata. Ia melihat dirinya didalam sebuah lukisan tengah memainkan grandpiano hitam menggunakan gaun putih yang begitu menawan. Dikelilingi banyak pengunjung yang diam seolah tidak sabar ingin bertepuk tangan atas suara yang dihasilkan dari tuts tuts piano yang ditekannya.

Segera Ryeowook berjongkok dan memeluk Yesung erat. Tanpa sadar ia menangis senang membuat Yesung mau tak mau terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yesung mengelus pundak _yeojya_ yang kini memeluknya dengan sebuah isakan kecil.

"M_ianhae oppa… jeongmal mianhae,_" bisik Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Jari-jari mungil Yesung kini menangkup kedua sisi pipi Ryeowook untuk menatapanya.

"Kau datang juga?" ucap Yesung dengan senyum-nya "Kau sudah lihat? Itulah yang ingin _oppa_ perlihatkan padamu, dan saranghaeyo Wookie-ah. Inilah yang ingin _oppa_ katakan padamu," sambungnya kemudian

"Mianhae _oppa_, jeongmal mianhae aku telat," Ryeowook masih terisak dan kembali memeluk Yesung.

"Ne gwenchanayo Wookie-ah. Jadi bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ne nado _oppa_, nado saranghaeyo," Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung erat.

"Ne gwencahanayo _chagiya,_" Yesung kembali mengusap pelan pundak Ryeowook

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Dalam dunia ini ada begitu banyak cerita cinta. Bagaimana ceritamu? Apa ada pada salah satu mereka?_

_Cinta tidak berbentuk, namun ada sebuah cerita yang dulu dakala orang sangat menyukainya. Cerita itu sungguh sangat lama, menjadi sebuah dongeng untuk mengikat mereka. Cinta itu tidak berbentuk seperti benang merah yang mengikat keluarga, cinta itu seperti tali rantai yang begitu kuat._

_Ada gembok cinta yang menyatukan kedua sisi rantai itu. Pergilah kau ke namsan tower, disana ada banyak cerita cinta yang terjadi, mereka mengikat cerita mereka pada gembok cinta itu. Membuang kuncinya._

_Salahkah seseorang membuat cerita cintanya? Tentu saja tidak._

_Kalau begitu, tidakkah kau mau membuat cerita cintamu?_

_Dan percayakah kau pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Aku?_

_Tentu aku percaya karena aku sudah melihatnya._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga…

Fiuhhhh (author tiup nafas lega)

Sekarang saya kembali focus pada Destiny in Life sama my Teacher My Boss My Love. Terima kasih untuk readers yang dengan senang hati memberikan Review untuk semua ff saya. Terima kasih untuk cinta dan semangat kalian, tetap cintai ff yang aku buat.

jangan lupa baca dan review juga buat Destiny in Life sama My Teacher My Boss My Love

Sekarang review ne?...

* * *

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's Child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


End file.
